La Sélection (version the 100)
by Charle Carval
Summary: A 18 ans, la princesse Clarke se sent prête à devenir reine, beaucoup moins à se marier. Quand elle consent finalement à ce que ses parents lui organisent une Sélection, Clarke voit son quotidien bouleversé par l'arrivée de 35 prétendants et la folie médiatique qui l'accompagne. Peu à peu, ses barrières tomberont et Clarke... craquera? Plongez dans l'aventure de La Sélection!
1. chapter 1

Hello tout le monde! Ceci est la réecriture des tomes 4 et 5 de La sélection, une série écrite par la talentueuse Kiera Cass avec les personnages de The 100. Les tomes 1, 2 et 3 racontent l'histoire d'America Singer (ici Abby Griffin). Dans les tomes 4 et 5, nous vivons l'histoire d'Eadlyn (Clarke). Si vous comptez lire les 3 premiers tomes, ne lisez pas cette fiction. Elle contient une dizaine de milliers de spoils. Certains personnages de the 100 sont un peu voire totalement OC, ayant dû s'adapter aux comportements des personnages du livre.

Quelques indications quand même:

" 300 ans ont passé et les États-Unis ont sombrés dans l'oubli. De leurs ruines est née Illeá, une monarchie de castes. 20 ans après la sélection d'Abby Griffin et malgré l'abolition des castes, la famille royale d'Illeá doit à nouveau faire face au mécontentement du peuple : l'heure est venue de lancer une nouvelle Sélection."

La sélection est une sorte de télé réalité pendant laquelle 35 jeunes filles du peuple de castes variées peuvent rencontrer le prince et vivre au palais pendant plus ou moins du temps. A la fin de la compétition, le prince doit choisir une des 6 finalistes et l'épouser.

Les castes? Il y en a huit. Et même si elles ont été abolis, je vous fait un petit topo.

1: Royauté, clergé.

2: L'ensemble des célébrités, acteurs, sportifs pro, politiciens et officiers.

3: Éducateurs de tout types, philosophes, auteurs, scientifiques en tout genre, avocats, médecins.

4: Agriculteurs propriétaires, joailliers, agents immobiliers, chefs cuisiniers.

5: Musiciens et chanteurs, danseurs, comédiens, artistes en tout genres.

6: Secrétaires, personnel de service, cuisiniers, chauffeurs, gouvernantes et majordomes.

7: Jardiniers, Livreurs, La plupart des ouvriers d'extérieur.

8: Handicapés physiques ou mentaux, toxicomanes, sans-abri, fugueurs.

The 100 ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire est à Kiera Cass.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

J'ai toujours été incapable de retenir mon souffle pendant sept minutes. Je n'ai même jamais réussi à le faire pendant une minute. Un jour, j'ai essayé de courir un kilomètre et demi en sept minutes, parce que j'avais entendu dire que certains athlètes y parvenaient. Échec retentissant. Je me suis arrêtée à mi-parcours, paralysée par un point de côté. En revanche, en sept minutes, j'ai fait quelque chose d'impressionnant : je suis devenue reine. Je suis venue au monde sept minuscules minutes avant mon frère, Jackson, le dépossédant ainsi du trône. Si j'étais née une génération plus tôt, ça n'aurait eu aucune importance. Jackson étant un garçon, il aurait été l'héritier. Hélas, mes parents n'ont pas supporté l'idée que leur fille aînée ne puisse pas régner à cause d'une malheureuse – mais adorable – paire de seins. Alors ils ont changé la loi. Le peuple s'est réjoui, et j'ai été élevée pour devenir reine d'Illeá. Ils n'ont jamais compris pourquoi leur volonté de justice m'a toujours semblé injuste. J'ai essayé de ne pas me plaindre. Je savais que j'avais de la chance. Mais certains jours, voire certains mois, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'en demandait trop. Pour être honnête, ce serait trop pour n'importe qui. J'ai feuilleté le journal : il y a eu un autre incident, à Zuni cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il a accédé au pouvoir vingt ans plus tôt, mon père a tout de suite supprimé les castes, et l'ancien système a progressivement été abandonné durant les vingt années qui ont suivi. J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre que les gens aient vécu si longtemps avec ces étiquettes. Ma mère était une cinq, mon père un Un. C'était d'autant plus absurde qu'il n'existait aucun signe distinctif de ces divisions. Comment savait-on qu'on marchait à côté d'un Six ou d'un Trois ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça avait la moindre importance ? Quand mon père a aboli les castes, les gens étaient ravis. Il espérait que les changements qu'il mettait en place pour faire d'Illeá un royaume dans lequel il ferait bon vivre seraient entrés dans les mœurs au bout d'une génération, c'est-à-dire maintenant. Ce n'était pas le cas – et cette nouvelle émeute était la plus récente d'une série de troubles.

— Café, Votre Altesse, a dit Raven en posant la tasse sur la table.

— Merci. Tu peux débarrasser les assiettes.

J'ai parcouru l'article. Cette fois-ci, c'était un restaurant qui avait été incendié. Le patron avait refusé de donner une promotion à un de ses serveurs. Ce dernier prétendait qu'on lui avait promis une place de chef mais qu'on la lui avait finalement refusée à cause du passé de sa famille. J'ai contemplé les décombres calcinés, incapable de choisir mon camp. Le patron avait le droit de promouvoir ou de licencier qui il voulait, mais le serveur était aussi en droit de ne pas payer pour quelque chose qui, techniquement, n'existait plus… J'ai repoussé le journal et saisi ma tasse. Voilà qui allait contrarier mon père. J'étais certaine qu'il était déjà en train d'examiner le problème sous tous les angles pour trouver une solution. L'ennui, c'était que même s'il parvenait à résoudre ce cas, il ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de toutes les discriminations post-castes. Elles étaient trop difficiles à surveiller et beaucoup trop nombreuses. J'ai reposé ma tasse et me suis dirigée vers ma garde-robe. Il était temps de commencer la journée.

— Raven ! Tu sais où est ma robe pourpre ? Celle avec la ceinture ?

Elle est venue à ma rescousse, les yeux plissés sous l'effet de la concentration. Raven était une nouvelle employée. Elle ne travaillait pour moi que depuis six mois ; elle avait été embauchée pour remplacer mon ancienne bonne, qui s'était retrouvée alitée pendant quinze jours. Comme Raven était très sensible à mes besoins et beaucoup plus aimable, je l'avais gardée. J'admirais aussi son sens de la mode. Raven a contemplé l'immense garde-robe.

— On devrait tout réorganiser.

— Si tu en as le temps, fais-toi plaisir. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Bien sûr que non, puisque c'est moi qui pars à la chasse aux vêtements, m'a-t-elle taquinée.

— Exactement !

Elle a éclaté de rire tout en fouillant rapidement parmi les robes et les pantalons.

— J'aime ta coiffure aujourd'hui, ai-je commenté.

— Merci.

Toutes les bonnes avaient la tête couverte, mais Raven parvenait cependant à faire preuve de créativité. Parfois, quelques boucles sombres encadraient son visage, d'autres fois, elle dissimulait ses nattes sous la coiffe. Ce jour-là, de lourdes tresses encerclaient sa tête et seul le haut de son crâne était caché par le bonnet. J'appréciais sa façon unique et quotidienne de s'approprier l'uniforme.

— Ah ! elle est derrière.

Raven a sorti la robe mi-longue et l'a posée sur son bras brun.

— Parfait ! Où est ma veste grise ? Celle avec les manches trois quarts ?

Elle m'a dévisagée, pince-sans-rire.

— Je vais vraiment tout réorganiser.

J'ai gloussé.

— Tu cherches, je m'habille.

J'ai enfilé ma robe et me suis brossé les cheveux, prête à affronter une journée de plus en tant que future reine. Ma tenue était suffisamment féminine pour me rendre séduisante mais assez sobre pour qu'on me prenne au sérieux. J'étais habituée à ce genre de subtilités. Je me suis regardée dans le miroir.

— Tu es Clarke Griffin, ai-je dit à haute voix. Tu es l'héritière de ce royaume et tu seras la première femme à régner seule. Tu es la personne la plus puissante du pays.

Mon père était déjà dans son bureau, les sourcils froncés face aux récents événements. À part les yeux, je ne lui ressemblais pas du tout. Ni à ma mère d'ailleurs. Avec mes cheveux blond, mon visage ovale et mon teint de porcelaine, j'étais le portrait craché de ma grand-mère. Un portrait d'elle la représentant le jour de son couronnement était accroché sur le palier du troisième étage. Quand j'étais enfant, je passais des heures à l'observer. Je me demandais si je lui ressemblerais, adulte. Sur ce tableau, elle avait l'âge que j'ai à présent et, même si nous n'étions pas des sosies, j'avais l'impression d'être son écho. J'ai traversé la pièce et déposé un baiser sur la joue de mon père.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour. Tu as lu le journal ?

— Oui. Au moins, cette fois-ci il n'y a pas eu de mort.

— Dieu merci. C'était pire quand les gens étaient assassinés dans la rue ou qu'ils disparaissaient. Voir des jeunes gens roués de coups pour avoir voulu déménager dans un quartier plus huppé ou des femmes agressées pour avoir postulé à un emploi qui leur était jusqu'à présent interdit m'horrifiait. On trouvait parfois très rapidement les mobiles et les auteurs de ces actes, mais la plupart du temps on ne parvenait pas à dépasser le stade des suspicions. C'était un spectacle épuisant et je savais que c'était encore pire pour mon père.

— Je ne comprends pas, a-t-il dit en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Ils ne voulaient plus des castes. On a pris notre temps pour les supprimer, afin justement que tout le monde puisse s'adapter. Et voilà qu'ils incendient des maisons.

— Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça ? Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas créer un comité pour recueillir les doléances ?

J'ai de nouveau regardé la photo.

Dans un coin, le fils du propriétaire pleurait sur la perte du restaurant. J'étais persuadée que les plaintes arriveraient plus vite qu'on ne pourrait les enregistrer, mais je savais aussi que mon père ne supportait pas de rester sans réaction. Il a levé les yeux vers moi.

— C'est ce que tu ferais ?

— Non, je demanderais à mon père ce qu'il compte faire, ai-je répondu en souriant.

Il a soupiré.

— Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'en contenter, Clarke. Tu dois être forte et résolue. Comment résoudrais-tu cet incident ?

J'ai réfléchi un instant.

— Je pense qu'on ne peut rien faire. On ne peut pas prouver que le serveur n'a pas eu sa promotion à cause des anciennes castes. On peut juste lancer une enquête pour savoir qui est responsable de l'incendie. Cette famille a perdu son gagne-pain et il faut trouver le coupable. Un incendie criminel n'est pas une façon de rendre la justice.

Il a secoué la tête.

— Tu as raison. J'aimerais pouvoir les aider. Mais plus que tout, il faut que nous empêchions de genre de chose de se reproduire. C'est en train de devenir une épidémie, Clarke, et ça me terrifie.

Il a jeté le journal à la poubelle, s'est levé et a marché jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je devinais son inquiétude à sa façon de se tenir. Son titre lui apportait de grandes joies : il aimait se rendre dans les écoles qu'il avait passé tant de temps à améliorer, ou voir prospérer le peuple dans cette époque sans guerre qu'il avait inaugurée. Mais tout ça se produisait de moins en moins souvent. La plupart du temps, il se faisait du souci pour le pays et le sourire qu'il affichait devant les journalistes n'était que de façade. Il espérait que son calme apparent inciterait tout le monde à agir de même. Ma mère l'aidait de son mieux, mais le destin du royaume ne dépendait que de lui. Et un jour, de moi. Cette pensée avait beau être vaniteuse, j'avais peur de grisonner prématurément.

— Note quelque chose pour moi, Clarke. Rappelle-moi d'écrire au gouverneur Azgeda, à Zuni. À Niylah Azgeda, pas à son père. J'oublie toujours que c'est elle qui a été élu.

J'ai noté ses instructions de mon écriture élégante, en songeant qu'il éprouverait de la satisfaction en me relisant. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à améliorer ma graphie sous sa direction. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui en souriant, mais mon sourire s'est figé : il se frottait le front, cherchant désespérément une solution au problème.

— Papa ? Il a pivoté en redressant les épaules, comme s'il cherchait à paraître fort devant moi.

— Pourquoi tout cela arrive-t-il maintenant ? Tous ces événements sont récents.

Il a haussé les sourcils.

— C'est vrai, a-t-il répondu comme pour lui-même. Au début tout le monde semblait content. Chaque fois qu'on supprimait une caste, les gens faisaient la fête. Ce n'est que depuis ces dernières années, depuis que les classes ont officiellement disparu, que tout va de plus en plus mal.

Il a tourné le regard vers la fenêtre.

— Ceux qui ont grandi dans l'ancien système savent à quel point c'est mieux maintenant. Il leur est plus facile de se marier ou de trouver du travail. Les finances familiales ne sont plus investies dans une seule profession. Ils ont le choix des écoles. Mais ceux qui n'ont jamais appartenu à aucune caste et qui se révoltent… Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il a pivoté vers moi en haussant les épaules

— J'ai besoin de temps, a-t-il murmuré. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter le temps, de tout arranger, puis de remettre le temps en marche.

Il a plissé les sourcils.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, papa.

Il a gloussé.

— On l'a déjà fait. Je me souviens de…

Son regard a changé. Il m'a dévisagée ; j'ai eu l'impression que ses yeux me posaient une question informulée.

— Papa ?

— Oui.

— Tu vas bien ?

Il a cligné des yeux.

— Oui, ma chérie. Très bien même. Et si tu te penchais sur ces restrictions budgétaires ? On examinera tes idées cet après-midi. Il faut que je discute avec ta mère.

— Pas de problème.

Je n'étais pas très douée en maths, je devais donc travailler deux fois plus dur quand il était question de restrictions budgétaires ou d'investissements. Mais je refusais catégoriquement que l'un des conseillers de mon père passe derrière moi, armé d'une calculatrice. Je me débrouillais pour que mon travail soit toujours irréprochable, même si pour ça je devais veiller toute la nuit. Jackson était évidemment bon en maths, lui, mais on ne le forçait jamais à assister à des réunions concernant le budget, le redécoupage des districts ou les soins de santé. Il avait échappé à tout ça de sept minutes. Mon père m'a tapoté l'épaule avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. J'ai mis plus de temps que de coutume pour me concentrer sur les chiffres. J'étais troublée par l'expression de son visage : j'avais la certitude absolue que ça avait un rapport avec moi.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Si vous avez des questions ou que je n'ai pas été assez claire sur quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre de La Sélection (version the 100). Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai été agréablement surprise. Je vous y ai répondus par message privé parce qu'étant nouvelle sur le site, j'ignore encore totalement le fonctionnement. Je tiens à répêter que ces chapitres sont ceux de la Sélection, de Kiera Cass. Je les publie juste sur ce site en transformant les personnages et leurs physiques, rien de plus. Tout le mérite revient à Kiera Cass.

0oo0oo0

Après avoir planché sur les rapports financiers pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin d'une pause. J'ai regagné ma chambre pour me faire masser les mains par Raven. J'adorais ces petits luxes quotidiens. Les robes sur mesure, les desserts exotiques que l'on faisait venir de loin au seul prétexte que nous étions jeudi et la succession infinie de belles choses me remontaient le moral ; c'était ce que je préférais dans mon métier. Ma chambre surplombait les jardins. Au fur et à mesure que le jour avançait, la luminosité devenait plus chaleureuse et prenait la teinte du miel, éclaircissant les hauts murs. Je me suis concentrée sur la chaleur et sur les mains habiles de Raven.

— Et son visage est devenu bizarre. On aurait dit qu'il était complètement ailleurs…

J'essayais d'expliquer l'étrange réaction qu'avait eue mon père le matin même, mais j'avais du mal à me faire comprendre. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait discuté avec ma mère finalement, puisqu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans son bureau.

— Il est peut-être malade. Il a l'air très fatigué en ce moment, a répondu Raven sans cesser son massage magique.

— Ah bon ? ai-je demandé.

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ait eu l'air fatigué.

— Il est surtout inquiet. Comment ne pas l'être quand on doit sans arrêt prendre des décisions ?

— Et un jour, ce sera votre tour, a répliqué Raven sur un ton mi-soucieux, mi-malicieux.

— Ce qui veut dire que tu devras me masser deux fois plus souvent.

— Peut-être pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'être chambrière toute ma vie.

J'ai grimacé.

— Pour faire quoi ? Il y a peu de places plus enviables.

Un petit coup à la porte a coupé net la réponse de Raven. Je me suis levée, j'ai enfilé ma veste pour avoir l'air présentable et adressé un signe de tête à Raven pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait ouvrir. Ma mère a fait son entrée, un sourire aux lèvres, mon père dans son sillage. J'ai songé que c'était toujours comme ça. Pour les événements officiels et les dîners importants, ma mère était aux côtés de mon père ou juste derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient juste mari et femme, et non plus roi et reine, c'était lui qui la suivait.

— Bonjour, maman.

Je me suis levée pour l'embrasser. Maman a repoussé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille en souriant.

— J'aime ta tenue.

Je me suis redressée fièrement tout en lissant ma robe du plat de la main.

— Les bracelets font ressortir la robe, non ?

Elle a gloussé.

— Tu es attentive aux détails, bravo.

Ma mère me laissait parfois choisir un bijou ou des chaussures pour elle, mais c'était rare. Elle ne trouvait pas ça aussi excitant que moi et ne se reposait jamais sur les accessoires pour être belle. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. J'aimais son look classique. Elle a pivoté et effleuré l'épaule de Raven.

— Tu peux disposer.

Raven a exécuté une révérence et quitté la pièce.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? ai-je demandé.

— Non, ma chérie. Nous voulons juste te parler en privé.

Mon père a fait un geste du bras vers la table autour de laquelle nous avons pris place.

— Une occasion s'est présentée.

— Une occasion ? On part en voyage ? (J'adorais voyager.) Dites-moi qu'on va enfin à la mer ! Juste tous les six !

— Non, pas exactement. Nous ne partons nulle part. C'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait : on va avoir de la visite, a expliqué ma mère.

— Oh ! super ! Qui ça ?

Ils ont échangé un regard, puis ma mère a repris la parole.

— Tu sais que la situation est compliquée en ce moment. Le peuple est agité et mécontent et nous ne voyons pas comment apaiser les tensions.

J'ai soupiré.

— Je sais…

— Nous cherchons une solution pour remonter le moral des gens, a ajouté mon père.

Je me suis sentie revigorée. Pour remonter le moral des gens, rien de mieux qu'une fête. Or, j'adorais faire la fête.

— Vous avez une idée derrière la tête ?

J'ai commencé à dessiner une robe mentalement, mais je me suis interrompue tout de suite. Je devais me concentrer sur autre chose.

— Eh bien, a commencé mon père, le peuple aime quand il se passe quelque chose de positif dans notre famille. Quand ta mère et moi nous sommes mariés, ça a été une des plus belles époques pour notre pays. Et est-ce que tu te souviens de la liesse manifestée par le peuple à la naissance d'Otan?

J'ai souri. J'avais huit ans quand il est venu au monde et je n'ai jamais oublié l'enthousiasme populaire. J'avais entendu de la musique toute la nuit.

— C'était merveilleux.

— Oui. Les gens se tournent vers toi maintenant. Tu seras bientôt reine. (Mon père a marqué une pause.) Nous nous sommes dit que tu serais prête à faire quelque chose publiquement, quelque chose qui enthousiasmerait les gens et dont tu pourrais aussi tirer profit.

J'ai plissé les yeux, intriguée.

— J'écoute.

Ma mère s'est éclairci la voix.

— Tu sais que jadis les princesses épousaient des princes étrangers pour consolider nos relations internationales.

— Je sais surtout que tu as dit « jadis ».

Elle a éclaté de rire, mais ça ne m'amusait pas du tout.

— Oui.

— Bien. Parce que le prince Athol ressemble à un zombie, le prince Hector danse comme un zombie et si le prince de la Fédération allemande n'apprend pas à se servir d'une douche d'ici Noël, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas l'inviter.

Ma mère s'est frotté la tempe avec agacement.

— Clarke, tu as toujours été très exigeante.

Mon père a haussé les épaules.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, a-t-il dit, ce qui lui a valu un regard courroucé de la part de maman.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Tu sais comment ta mère et moi nous sommes rencontrés, a commencé papa.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

— Tout le monde le sait. Votre histoire est devenue un conte de fées.

En entendant ça, leurs regards se sont adoucis et ils ont souri. Leurs corps ont semblé se rapprocher subrepticement l'un de l'autre et mon père s'est mordu la lèvre en contemplant ma mère.

— Excusez-moi. Votre fille aînée est dans la pièce, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Maman a rougi et papa s'est raclé la gorge avant de poursuivre.

— La Sélection nous a rendu un grand service. Et même si mes parents ont rencontré des difficultés au cours de leur vie, ça a bien marché pour eux aussi. Alors… On s'est dit que…

Il a hésité et m'a regardée droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Je savais en quoi consistait la Sélection, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait été ne serait-ce que sous-entendu que l'un de nous devrait s'y soumettre, moi encore moins.

— Non.

Maman a levé les mains pour me mettre en garde.

— Écoute ce que…

— Une Sélection ? me suis-je emportée. C'est n'importe quoi !

— Clarke, tu réagis de manière absurde.

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir.

— Tu avais promis, tu entends ? Que tu ne me forcerais jamais à épouser quiconque. En quoi est-ce que c'est différent ?

— Laisse-nous t'expliquer.

— Non ! ai-je hurlé. Je refuse.

— Calme-toi, ma chérie.

— Ne me parle pas comme ça. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

Ma mère a soupiré.

— Tu agis comme telle pourtant.

— Tu es en train de gâcher ma vie !

J'ai passé la main dans mes cheveux et inspiré profondément plusieurs fois ; j'espérais que ça me permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver. Pas à moi.

— C'est une chance inouïe, a renchéri mon père.

— Vous voulez me livrer à un inconnu !

— Je t'avais prévenu, a murmuré ma mère. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait rien entendre.

— Je me demande de qui elle a hérité ce caractère, a rétorqué mon père avec un sourire.

— Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

— Désolé, a dit papa, il faut juste qu'on réfléchisse.

— Et Jackson ? Il ne peut pas le faire ?

— Jackson n'est pas le futur roi. Et il est amoureux de Callie.

La princesse Callie Cartwig était l'héritière du trône de France et elle avait réussi quelques années plus tôt à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur de mon frère à coups de battements de cils.

— Alors, forcez-les à se marier !

— Callie sera reine un jour, et comme toi, ce sera à elle de demander un homme en mariage. Si Jackson avait le choix, nous y réfléchirions, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

— Et Aden ? Il ne peut pas le faire, lui?

Ma mère a éclaté d'un rire sans joie.

— Il a quatorze ans ! Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre. Nous devons donner au peuple un sujet d'enthousiasme maintenant. (Elle a plissé les yeux.) Et franchement, tu ne penses pas qu'il est grand temps de choisir quelqu'un qui puisse régner à tes côtés ?

Mon père a acquiescé.

— Ta mère a raison. Tu ne peux pas régner seule.

— Mais je ne veux pas me marier, ai-je imploré. Ne m'y obligez pas. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans !

— J'avais cet âge quand j'ai épousé ton père, a rétorqué maman.

— Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne veux pas d'un mari. Ne me forcez pas. S'il vous plaît.

Ma mère s'est penchée et a posé sa main sur la mienne.

— Personne ne te fera de mal. Et tu rendras un service immense au peuple. Tu leur offriras un véritable cadeau.

— Tu veux dire par là que je ferai semblant de sourire quand en vérité j'aurai envie de pleurer ?

Elle a légèrement froncé les sourcils.

— Ça a toujours fait partie de ta fonction.

Je l'ai regardée bien en face. Je méritais une autre réponse.

— Clarke, prends le temps d'y réfléchir, a dit papa. Je sais que nous t'en demandons beaucoup.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai le choix ?

Mon père a inspiré profondément.

— En réalité, ma chérie, tu en auras trente-cinq.

J'ai bondi de mon siège en désignant la porte.

— Dehors ! ai-je ordonné. Sortez de ma chambre!

Ils sont partis sans un mot de plus. Ne savaient-ils pas qui j'étais réellement ? Avaient-ils oublié pour quoi ils m'avaient élevée ? J'étais Clarke Griffin. La personne la plus puissante du royaume. S'ils pensaient que j'allais céder sans broncher, ils se trompaient lourdement.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde :) On se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre.

J'ai décidé de dîner dans ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir ma famille. J'étais furieuse contre eux. J'en voulais à mes parents d'être heureux, à Jackson de ne pas être né en premier et à Aden et Otan d'être si jeunes. Raven me tournait autour. Elle a rempli ma tasse tout en parlant.

— Est-ce que vous allez accepter, mademoiselle ?

— J'essaie de trouver un moyen de ne pas le faire.

— Et si vous disiez que vous êtes déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

J'ai secoué la tête en jouant avec ma nourriture.

— J'ai insulté les trois prétendants les plus prometteurs devant mes parents.

Elle a posé une petite assiette de chocolats au milieu de la table, devinant que je préférais ça au saumon fourré au caviar.

— Et si c'était un garde ? Ça arrive tout le temps aux bonnes, a-t-elle suggéré en gloussant.

J'ai ricané.

— Tant mieux pour elles, mais je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point.

Elle a cessé de rire. Je me suis immédiatement rendu compte que je l'avais blessée, mais c'était la pure vérité. Je ne pouvais pas choisir un vieillard, encore moins un garde. Je devais trouver un autre moyen de me sortir de ce guêpier.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Raven. Mais je dois faire ce qu'on attend de moi.

— Bien sûr.

— J'ai fini. Tu peux disposer pour la nuit. Je laisserai le chariot dans le couloir.

Elle a acquiescé et quitté la pièce sans un mot. J'ai grignoté un chocolat du bout des lèvres avant de laisser définitivement tomber l'idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit et d'enfiler ma chemise de nuit. Je ne pouvais pas convaincre mes parents et Raven ne comprenait pas. Je devais discuter avec la seule personne capable de comprendre mon point de vue, celui qui était parfois comme la moitié de moi-même. J'avais besoin de voir Jackson.

— Tu es occupé ? ai-je demandé en entrouvrant sa porte.

Jackson était en train d'écrire, assis à son bureau. Ses cheveux de jais étaient décoiffés par ses activités du jour, mais ses yeux étaient loin d'être fatigués. Il ressemblait tellement aux photos de notre père jeune que c'en était presque surnaturel. Il portait le même costume qu'au dîner, mais il avait ôté sa veste et sa cravate afin de passer une soirée confortable.

— Ça t'arrive de frapper ?

— Désolée, mais c'est une urgence.

— Alors appelle un garde, a-t-il répliqué sèchement.

— On me l'a déjà suggéré, ai-je marmonné. Je suis sérieuse, Jackson, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Jackson m'a jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et j'ai compris qu'il allait céder. Il a poussé légèrement du pied le siège à côté de lui.

— Entre dans mon bureau.

Je me suis assise en soupirant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il a posé rapidement un tas de feuilles sur celle sur laquelle il était en train d'écrire.

— J'écris à Callie.

— Tu sais que tu pourrais lui téléphoner ?

— Oh, mais je vais le faire, a-t-il répondu en souriant largement. Mais je vais lui écrire aussi.

— C'est absurde. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à lui dire qui nécessite un coup de fil et une lettre ? Il a incliné la tête.

— Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'ils n'ont pas le même but. Je l'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles. Je lui écris pour lui dire des choses que je n'ose pas formuler à haute voix.

— Ah bon ? Je me suis penchée en avant, la main tendue vers la feuille. Jackson m'a saisi le poignet avant que j'aie pu m'en emparer.

— Je te jure que je te tuerai.

— Super, ai-je répondu. Comme ça tu deviendras l'héritier, tu participeras à la Sélection et tu pourras dire adieu à ta précieuse Callie.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

Je me suis rencognée dans mon siège.

— Maman et papa veulent remonter le moral du peuple. Ils ont décidé que pour le bien d'Illeá, je devais me plier à une Sélection, ai-je expliqué avec un patriotisme feint.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit horrifié. Qu'il me tapote gentiment l'épaule. Mais Jackson a rejeté la tête en arrière et explosé de rire.

— Jackson!

Il a continué à hurler de rire en se frappant le genou du plat de la main.

— Tu vas froisser ton costume, ai-je constaté, ce qui n'a fait que redoubler son hilarité. Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

— Comme si je le savais ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils puissent penser une seule seconde que ça a une chance de marcher, a-t-il déclaré, toujours en souriant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Il a haussé les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours pensé que tu te marierais sur le tard. Tout le monde le pense.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Il a enfin eu le geste affectueux que j'attendais depuis le début et posé sa main sur la mienne.

— Allons, Clarke. Tu as toujours été indépendante. C'est ton côté reine. Tu aimes tout contrôler et faire les choses à ta manière. J'ai toujours imaginé que tu te marierais après avoir régné seule un moment.

— Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait laissé le choix, ai-je marmonné en baissant la tête sans quitter mon frère des yeux.

Il a fait une moue boudeuse.

— Pauvre petite princesse. Tu ne veux pas diriger le monde ?

J'ai repoussé sa main.

— Sept minutes. Ça aurait dû être toi. J'aimerais mille fois mieux rester assise à écrire au lieu de me farcir toute cette paperasse. Et cette Sélection absurde ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est atroce ?

— Comment tu t'es retrouvée embringuée là-dedans ? Je croyais que la Sélection n'existait plus.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. C'est bien ça le pire. Le peuple est mécontent, alors papa a décidé de le distraire. (J'ai secoué la tête.) Les choses empirent, Jax. Les gens détruisent des habitations et des commerces. Il y a eu des morts. Papa ne comprend pas vraiment d'où vient cette agitation, mais il pense que ce sont les jeunes de notre âge, la génération qui a grandi sans les castes, qui est en cause.

Il a grimacé.

— C'est absurde. Comment peut-on être frustré d'avoir grandi sans restrictions ?

J'ai réfléchi un instant. Comment lui expliquer ce qui n'était qu'un soupçon ?

— J'ai grandi en sachant que je serais reine un jour. Point final. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Toi, tu as grandi en sachant que tu avais le choix. Tu peux devenir soldat, ambassadeur, ce que tu veux. Mais si, au final, rien de tout cela ne se produisait ? Si tu n'avais pas autant de possibilités que ce qu'on t'a laissé croire ?

— Hum, a-t-il répondu, saisissant le fond de ma pensée. On leur a refusé des emplois ?

— Des emplois, des études, de l'argent. J'ai entendu parler de mariages refusés par les parents à cause des anciennes castes. Rien ne se passe comme papa l'avait prévu, et on n'arrive pas à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Peut-on obliger les gens à être justes ?

— Et c'est ce que papa essaie de faire ? a-t-il demandé, sceptique.

— Oui, et je suis censée faire diversion le temps qu'il trouve une solution.

Il a gloussé.

— Je comprends mieux. J'avais peur que tu te sois soudain découvert une âme romantique.

J'ai penché la tête.

— Arrête, Jax. Je n'ai pas envie de me marier. Et alors ? Les autres filles ont bien le droit de rester célibataires.

— Mais les autres filles ne sont pas censées donner le jour à un héritier du trône.

Je l'ai frappé de la main.

— Aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ses yeux ont plongé dans les miens. Je savais qu'il lisait en moi de la même manière que je lisais en lui. Il voyait que j'étais terrifiée. Ni agacée ni en colère. Ni outrée ni dégoûtée. Terrifiée. C'était une chose de devoir régner et d'être responsable du destin de millions de gens. C'était un métier, une tâche. Je pouvais faire des listes, déléguer. Mais ça, c'était beaucoup plus personnel, une partie de ma vie qui m'échappait. Il a cessé de sourire et rapproché son siège du mien.

— S'ils veulent vraiment distraire le peuple, tu pourrais peut-être leur suggérer autre chose. Le mariage n'est pas la seule solution. Cela dit, si les parents en sont arrivés à cette décision, c'est probablement parce qu'ils ont envisagé toutes les possibilités.

J'ai enfoui le visage dans mes mains. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'avais demandé à papa et maman de le prendre, lui, pour la Sélection, ni que j'avais même pensé à Aden. Je sentais qu'il avait raison et que la Sélection était leur dernier espoir.

\- Il faut voir les choses en face, Clarke. Tu seras la première fille à régner. Le peuple attend beaucoup de toi.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas.

— Mais, a-t-il poursuivi, cela te donne aussi une grande marge de négociations

J'ai levé un peu la tête.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— S'ils ont vraiment besoin de toi, négocie.

Je me suis redressée complètement, l'esprit en ébullition. Que pouvais-je demander ? Il y avait certainement une façon d'en finir rapidement, sans même que tout ça se termine par une demande en mariage. Sans une demande en mariage ! Si je me dépêchais, je pourrais certainement convaincre mon père, tant que j'acceptais la Sélection.

— Négocier ! ai-je murmuré.

— Absolument.

Je me suis levée, j'ai attrapé Jackson par les oreilles et j'ai déposé un baiser sur son front.

— Tu es mon héros !

Il a souri.

— Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous, ma reine.

J'ai gloussé en le poussant du coude.

— Merci, Jax.

— Va bosser.

Il m'a congédiée d'un revers de main : je le soupçonnais d'être plus impatient de retourner à son courrier que de m'écouter mettre au point un plan. Je suis sortie de sa chambre en courant et me suis précipitée vers la mienne. J'avais besoin de papier. Et de réfléchir. En tournant au coin du couloir, j'ai percuté quelqu'un et me suis effondrée, les quatre fers en l'air.

— Outch ! me suis-je plainte en levant les yeux vers Bellamy Blake, le fils de Mlle Aurora.

Bellamy et les autres Blake vivaient au même étage que ma famille, ce qui était un honneur incommensurable. Ou une source d'énervement incommensurable, selon l'opinion qu'on avait des Blake.

— Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? ai-je aboyé.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui courais, a-t-il répondu en ramassant les livres qui étaient tombés en même temps que moi. Tu devrais regarder devant toi.

— Un gentleman m'aiderait à me relever.

Les cheveux de Bellamy tombaient sur ses yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de ciseaux et d'un bon rasage, et sa chemise était trop grande pour lui. Je ne savais pas qui je plaignais le plus : lui, parce qu'il était négligé, ou ma famille, parce qu'elle s'affichait aux côtés de ce désastre ambulant. Le plus énervant, c'est qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi débraillé qu'à présent. Ce n'était quand même pas difficile de se coiffer, non?

— Clarke, tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme un gentleman.

— C'est vrai.

Je me suis relevée toute seule, puis j'ai épousseté mon peignoir. Pendant les six derniers mois, la présence de Bellamy m'avait été épargnée. Il s'était rendu à Fennley pour suivre une formation accélérée et sa mère s'était lamentée sur son absence tous les jours. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il étudiait et ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Mais il était de retour et sa présence était un facteur de stress supplémentaire sur une liste qui ne cessait de s'allonger.

— Qu'est-ce qui fait courir une lady ?

— Rien qu'un demeuré dans ton genre puisse comprendre.

Il a éclaté de rire.

— C'est vrai, je suis tellement débile. Je me demande comment j'arrive à faire ma toilette tout seul. J'avais envie de lui demander si ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, étant donné qu'il avait l'air de fuir tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une savonnette.

— J'espère qu'un de ces livres est un manuel de savoir-vivre. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une remise à niveau.

— Tu n'es pas encore reine, Clarke. Alors baisse d'un ton.

Il s'est éloigné. J'étais furieuse de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot. J'ai poursuivi mon chemin. J'avais des problèmes plus urgents que les manières de Bellamy. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre en disputes. Il fallait que je reste concentrée sur mon but : tuer la Sélection dans l'oeuf.

0oo0oo0

Voila! Je vais répondre aux reviews ici comme certains d'entre vous n'ont pas répondus en MP:

 **clairecqn** : Hello! Je compte poster un chapitre par semaine environ mais comme tu as pu le contaster, je craque dés le second jour... XD Je ne peux pas te dire avec qui Clarke va finir, ce serait de la triche ;) Merci pour tes reviews encourageantes!

 **Clexa38469** : J'ai comme projet de reécrire les deux derniers tomes de La Sélection avec les persos de the 100 donc oui il y aura bien une suite ;)Merci pour ta review.

 **Virdiana** : Merci beaucoup :) J'ai pas mal hésité avant de reécrire cette histoire donc ça me fait plaisir de voir toutes ces reviews XD

Si cette fiction vous plait, n'hésitez pas à lire mon autre fiction: **Teenagers, A camp, A story**.


	4. Chapter 4

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 4. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review, c'est réelement encourageant. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas d'horaires de publication. Car contrairement à mon autre fiction en cours **Teenagers, A camp, a story** que je vous invite tous à aller voir, celle-ci est une réecriture donc j'y vais au feeling.

oo0oo0oo0oo

— Que les choses soient bien claires, ai-je déclaré en prenant place dans le bureau de mon père. Je ne veux pas me marier.

Il a acquiescé.

— Je comprends très bien que tu n'en éprouves pas l'envie aujourd'hui, mais tu devras le faire un jour ou l'autre, Clarke. Tu as l'obligation de poursuivre la lignée.

Je détestais l'entendre parler ainsi. Il faisait comme si le sexe, l'amour et les enfants n'étaient pas des événements heureux mais des devoirs accomplis pour le bien du royaume. Ça leur ôtait toute joie. De tout ce qui emplissait ma vie, ces aspects-là n'étaient-ils pas censés être une source de plaisir ? La meilleure partie ?

J'ai balayé mon inquiétude et me suis concentrée sur ma tâche.

— Je sais. C'est important, je suis d'accord, ai-je concédé avec diplomatie. Mais quand tu as subi la Sélection, tu n'avais pas peur qu'aucune des filles ne te plaise ? Tu ne craignais pas qu'elles soient là pour de mauvaises raisons ?

Il a souri.

— Si. À chaque instant. Même dans mon sommeil.

Il m'avait raconté quelques vagues anecdotes : une des candidates était si docile qu'il ne la supportait pas ; une autre avait tenté de manipuler la Sélection du début à la fin. Il ne m'avait donné ni noms ni détails et ça m'allait très bien. Je n'avais pas envie d'imaginer que mon père ait pu aimer une autre femme que ma mère.

— Étant donné que je vais être la première femme à régner pour de bon, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait établir… des critères de sélection pour les prétendants ?

Il a incliné la tête.

— Continue.

— Je suis sûre qu'on mène des enquêtes pour vérifier qu'un psychopathe ne s'introduit pas dans le palais, non ?

— Bien sûr, a-t-il répondu en souriant, comme si mon inquiétude était infondée.

— Mais je pense que peu d'hommes peuvent régner à mes côtés. Donc, ai-je poursuivi en inspirant profondément, je ne me plierai à cette mascarade idiote que si tu me fais quelques promesses.

— Ce n'est pas une mascarade. Elle a fait ses preuves. Mais je t'en prie, ma chérie, énonce tes conditions.

— Primo, je veux que les candidats puissent quitter l'aventure de leur plein gré. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un qui ne m'apprécierait pas ou qui ne voudrait pas de cette vie soit contraint de rester.

— Je suis entièrement d'accord, a acquiescé mon père avec force.

J'avais manifestement touché une corde sensible.

— Parfait. Tu risques d'y être opposé, mais si à la fin du processus personne ne me convient, alors on annule tout. Pas de prince, pas de mariage.

— Ah ! s'est-il exclamé en se penchant vers moi, l'index brandi. Si je te le permets, tu les renverras tous dès le premier jour. Tu n'essaieras même pas !

J'ai réfléchi un instant.

— Et si je te promets d'essayer pendant un certain temps ? Disons que je me plierai à la Sélection pendant trois mois. Si au bout de ces trois mois je n'ai trouvé personne, les candidats seront renvoyés chez eux.

Il a passé la main sur sa bouche et changé de position sur son siège avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Clarke, tu sais que tout ça est très important, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, ai-je répondu du tac au tac, parfaitement consciente de la gravité de la situation.

Une seule décision malavisée pouvait infléchir à jamais le cours de mon existence.

— Tu dois t'y plier et agir au mieux. Pour le bien de tous. Nos vies appartiennent au peuple.

J'ai détourné les yeux. J'avais l'impression que maman, papa et moi formions la trinité du sacrifice, alors que les autres faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

— Je ne te décevrai pas, ai-je promis. Fais ce que tu dois faire. Lance des projets, trouve une façon d'apaiser le peuple, moi je ferai diversion pendant le temps nécessaire.

Il a levé les yeux vers le plafond, pensif.

— Trois mois ? Et tu me jures d'essayer ?

J'ai levé la main.

— Je te le promets. Je suis prête à signer une déclaration si tu le souhaites, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que je vais tomber amoureuse.

— Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûre, a-t-il répondu sur un ton entendu.

Mais je n'étais ni lui, ni maman. Il trouvait ça romantique, alors que moi je savais que trente-cinq garçons bruyants, arrogants et puants allaient envahir mon foyer. Rien de tout ça n'était féerique.

— Marché conclu.

Je me suis levée, prête à entamer une petite danse.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

J'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne et scellé mon avenir d'une poignée de main.

— Merci, papa.

J'ai quitté la pièce avant qu'il puisse deviner ma joie. J'avais déjà imaginé différents stratagèmes pour forcer les candidats à quitter le Sélection de leur plein gré. Je pouvais me montrer très intimidante et faire du palais un endroit extrêmement désagréable à vivre. Je possédais aussi une arme secrète en la personne d'Otan, qui était une vraie peste et qui serait certainement ravi de m'aider. Qu'un roturier soit suffisamment courageux pour affronter l'idée de devenir un prince me remplissait d'admiration. Mais il était hors de question qu'on me mette la corde au cou avant que je sois prête. J'allais faire en sorte que ces pauvres idiots sachent dans quoi ils s'engageaient. Le studio n'était pas chauffé, mais une fois les projecteurs allumés on se serait cru dans un four. J'avais appris depuis longtemps à choisir une tenue légère pour le Bulletin et la robe que je portais ce soir-là découvrait mes épaules. J'étais élégante, comme toujours, mais pas trop chaudement vêtue.

— Cette robe est parfaite, a commenté ma mère en tirant sur les petits ruchés de mes manches. Tu es très jolie.

— Merci. Toi aussi.

Elle a souri en continuant d'arranger ma tenue.

— Merci, ma chérie. Je sais que tu te sens un peu accablée en ce moment, mais je pense que la Sélection fera du bien à tout le monde. Tu es très solitaire et il aurait bien fallu te marier à un moment ou un autre. Et puis…

— Le peuple sera ravi. Je sais.

Je me suis efforcée de dissimuler le désespoir qui pointait dans ma voix. On était censé avoir cessé de vendre les filles du roi au plus offrant mais… ça revenait au même. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Son regard est passé de ma robe à mon visage. J'ai lu dans ses yeux combien elle était désolée.

— Je sais que tu as l'impression de faire un sacrifice. Quand on mène une vie au service des autres, on fait de nombreuses choses non par choix, mais par devoir. (Elle a dégluti.) Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ton père et mes amis les plus chers. J'ai aussi appris que j'étais plus forte que je ne le croyais. Je sais que tu as passé un marché avec ton père : si tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne personne à la fin, on n'y peut rien. Mais je t'en prie, laisse-toi la possibilité de vivre pleinement cette expérience. Améliore-toi, apprends quelque chose. Et tâche de ne pas trop nous détester.

— Je ne vous déteste pas.

— Tu l'as sérieusement envisagé quand on t'a proposé cette solution, a-t-elle répliqué avec un sourire. Non ?

— J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis génétiquement programmée pour me disputer avec mes parents.

— Ça m'est égal que nous nous querellions, tant que tu n'oublies jamais que je t'aime.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Promis.

Elle m'a tenue contre elle un moment, puis elle a reculé, lissé ma robe pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours parfaite, avant de rejoindre mon père. Je me suis dirigée vers ma place à côté de Jackson, qui a agité les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

— Pas mal, sœurette. Tu ressembles presque à une mariée.

J'ai ramené ma jupe et me suis assise avec grâce.

— Un mot de plus et je te rase la tête dans ton sommeil.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime.

J'ai essayé de ne pas sourire. En vain. Il mettait toujours dans le mille. Les habitants du palais ont rempli la pièce. Mlle Maya était seule, le général Kane étant en service. M. et Mme Blake se sont assis derrière les caméras avec Bellamy et Octavia. C'étaient les deux seuls enfants de la famille et maman adorait la mère, Mlle Aurora Blake, aussi n'avais-je jamais révélé que je les détestais cordialement. Bellamy n'était pas aussi pénible qu'Octavia, mais depuis le temps que je le connaissais, il n'avait jamais tenu le moindre propos intéressant. Si j'étais prise d'insomnie, je lui demanderais de venir me parler. Quant à Octavia… les mots me manquaient pour expliquer à quel point elle était pitoyable. Les conseillers de mon père sont entrés en le saluant de la tête. Il n'y avait qu'une femme dans son gouvernement, Lady Indra. Elle était petite et menue, et je m'étais toujours demandé comment quelqu'un d'aussi effacé pouvait survivre dans l'arène politique. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue élever la voix ou se mettre en colère, mais les gens l'écoutaient. Si je n'employais pas un ton sévère, les hommes ne m'écoutaient jamais. Sa présence m'a fait réfléchir. Une fois reine, que se passerait-il si je formais un gouvernement exclusivement féminin ? Voilà une expérience qui pouvait s'avérer intéressante. Les ministres et les conseillers ont fait leurs annonces et donné les dernières informations, puis Jacopo s'est tourné vers moi. Jacopo Sinclair avait des cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière et un visage séduisant. Il avait évoqué peu de temps auparavant l'éventualité de prendre sa retraite mais, après une annonce aussi importante, il allait être obligé de rester avec nous quelque temps encore.

— Ce soir, Illeá, pour clore notre programme, nous avons une grande nouvelle. Personne n'est mieux à même de la donner que notre future reine, la splendide Clarke Griffin.

Il a fait un geste majestueux dans ma direction et j'ai traversé l'estrade recouverte de moquette en souriant, sous les applaudissements polis de l'assemblée. Jacopo m'a fait la bise.

— Bienvenue, princesse Clarke.

— Merci, Jacopo.

— Je dois avouer quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'avoir annoncé votre naissance et celle de votre frère, Jackson, hier. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dix-huit ans se sont écoulés !

— C'est pourtant le cas. Nous sommes des adultes à présent.

J'ai regardé ma famille avec amour.

— Vous êtes sur le point d'entrer dans l'Histoire. Je pense que le royaume tout entier a hâte de voir ce que vous ferez dans quelques années lorsque vous serez couronnée reine.

— Ce sera assurément très excitant, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour entrer dans l'Histoire.

Je lui ai donné un coup de coude amical et il a simulé la surprise.

— Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez en tête, Votre Altesse ?

J'ai redressé les épaules devant la caméra C et souri.

— Notre merveilleux pays a connu bien des changements au cours des ans. Du vivant de mes parents, nous avons vu les Renégats de ce pays disparaître presque totalement, et, même si nous avons toujours des défis à relever, le système des castes ne divise plus notre peuple selon des frontières imaginaires. Nous vivons une époque de liberté extraordinaire et nous sommes impatients de voir notre nation devenir ce qu'elle doit être.

Je n'oubliais pas de sourire et d'articuler. Des années de leçons pour apprendre à parler en public avaient porté leurs fruits et je savais que mon élocution était parfaite.

— Tout ça est bel et bon… mais je ne suis qu'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. (La petite assemblée d'invités et de conseillers a gloussé.) Et passer le plus clair de vos journées dans le bureau de votre père peut se révéler très ennuyeux. Ne le prenez pas mal, Votre Majesté, ai-je ajouté en me tournant vers papa.

— Je ne suis pas susceptible, a-t-il rétorqué.

— J'ai donc décidé qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose de nouveau. Il est temps de partir à la recherche de celui qui ne sera pas uniquement un collègue dans cette tâche exigeante, mais aussi un partenaire prêt à m'accompagner sur le chemin de la vie. Pour cela, j'espère qu'Illeá me permettra de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher : organiser une nouvelle Sélection.

Les conseillers ont poussé un cri de stupéfaction et se sont mis à murmurer. Les domestiques ont eu l'air stupéfait. À ma grande surprise, Jacopo était le seul à être au courant.

— Demain, un courrier sera envoyé à tous les jeunes gens célibataires d'Illeá. Vous aurez deux semaines pour décider si vous voulez vous battre pour obtenir ma main. Je sais que c'est un territoire inexploré. Nous n'avons jamais eu de Sélection menée par une femme auparavant. Cependant, même si j'ai trois frères, je suis impatiente de rencontrer un autre prince d'Illeá. Et j'espère que le royaume tout entier se réjouira avec moi.

J'ai fait une petite révérence avant de regagner mon siège. Mes parents me regardaient, rayonnants de fierté, et j'ai tenté de me persuader que leur réaction me suffisait, même si mes jambes tremblaient. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait, qu'il y avait un trou béant dans le filet de sécurité que je m'étais ménagé.

Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je venais de sauter du bord de la falaise.

oo0oo0oo0oo

Merci tout particulièrement à **Microfish** , **clairecqn** , **Clexa38469** et **NekoShoogai** pour leur review super motivantes!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, je suis de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! XD Je suis désolée pour le léger retard, c'est juste que... J'avais la flemme en fait. Voila sorry :)

Je vais répondre brièvement aux reviews:

Clexa38469: tu es géniale xD merci beaucoup.

Jack 77: Un peu des deux j'imagine. Je ship Bellarke mais... je sais pas encore sorry.

Lau 100: Merci :) Je compte reécrire le tome pour le moment. Peut-être que je changerais d'avis par la suite mais c'est peu probable. Si je me suis lancé dans ce projet au début c'est pour faire découvrir le talent et l'imagination admirable de Kiera Cass.

BIBIDU13: Je rappelle que je ne fais que reécrire les chapitre en adaptant aux personnages de the 100 et à leurs caractéristiques physiques.

talbot777: ton vote est pris en compte ;)

Bellarke-Princesse: Décidement j'aime beaucoup trop ta photo de profil! Merci beaucoup :)

MicroFish: Clarke va pas mal les contrarier au début ça on peut le dire. Et son comportement ne sera pas approuvé par tout le monde...

Bon en fait, c'est pas très bref désolé. Bonne lecture a vous!

Je savais qu'une véritable armada travaillait au palais, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous cachés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au fur et à mesure que l'annonce de cette Sélection innatendue se répandait comme une traînée de poudre, ce n'étaient pas seulement les femmes de chambre et les majordomes qui couraient partout, mais des gens que je n'avais jamais vus de ma vie.

Mon travail quotidien, qui consistait en lecture de rapports et en réunions, a changé quand je suis devenue le centre des préparations pour la Sélection.

— C'est un peu moins cher, Votre Altesse, mais toujours incroyablement confortable et ça s'assortira à merveille au décor existant.

Un homme tenait un grand pan de tissu qu'il a posé sur les deux options précédentes.

Je l'ai touché, émerveillée par sa texture, même s'il n'était manifestement pas destiné à être porté.

— Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi nous faisons tout ça.

L'homme, l'un des décorateurs du palais, a pincé les lèvres.

— On m'a dit que certaines chambres d'amis étaient un peu féminines et que vos prétendants seraient plus à l'aise dans ce genre de décor, a-t-il répondu en exhibant encore un autre tissu. Nous pouvons changer entièrement l'aspect d'une chambre avec un simple dessus-de-lit.

— D'accord, ai-je répliqué tout en songeant que c'était se donner beaucoup de mal pour quelques malheureux couvre-lits. Dois-je vraiment décider moi-même ?

Il a souri gentiment.

— Votre empreinte s'étend sur toute la Sélection, mademoiselle. Même si vous ne choisissez pas, les gens penseront que vous l'avez fait. Nous voulons donc avoir votre avis. J'ai contemplé le tissu, épuisée à l'idée de devoir gérer tous ces détails insignifiants.

— Celui-là.

C'était le moins cher. Il était vert sombre et serait parfaitement acceptable pour un séjour de trois mois.

— Excellent choix, Votre Altesse, m'a complimentée le décorateur. Et maintenant, si on parlait d'art ?

Il a frappé dans ses mains et une armée de chambrières est entrée en portant des tableaux. J'ai soupiré : mon après-midi était fichu. Le lendemain matin, j'ai été convoquée dans la salle à manger. Maman m'a accompagnée, mais papa ne pouvait pas se libérer. Un homme, que je supposai être notre chef de cuisine, s'est incliné devant nous. Étant donné la circonférence de sa bedaine, il n'a pas pu aller bien bas. Son visage était plus rouge que blanc mais il ne transpirait pas, ce qui me laissait penser que toutes ces années en cuisine l'avaient tout simplement cuit.

— Merci d'être venues, Votre Majesté, Votre Altesse. Les cuisiniers ont travaillé nuit et jour pour mettre au point le menu du premier dîner des prétendants. Nous voulons servir sept plats, évidemment.

— Bien sûr, a répondu ma mère.

Le chef lui a souri.

— Nous avons besoin que vous approuviez le menu.

J'ai gémi intérieurement. Un véritable dîner de sept plats pouvait durer six heures, entre la première gorgée decocktail et la dernière bouchée de chocolat. Combien de temps allait-il nous falloir pour tout goûter ? Environ huit heures, apparemment. J'ai eu mal au ventre tout le reste de la journée, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je n'ai pas sauté d'enthousiasme quand on est venu me parler de l'accompagnement musical de ce premier dîner. Les couloirs étaient bondés, et chaque coin du palais retentissait du bruit des préparations agitées. J'ai supporté tout ça le mieux possible, jusqu'à ce que mon père m'arrête en me croisant un matin.

— Nous envisageons de créer une pièce spéciale pour les candidats. Que penses-tu de…

— Ça suffit ! (J'ai soupiré, exaspérée.) Je m'en fiche. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'aime faire un garçon pour se détendre, alors je te suggère de demander son avis à quelqu'un qui sécrète de la testostérone. Quant à moi, je serai dans le jardin.

Mon père a compris que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs et il m'a laissée partir sans discuter. Je lui ai été reconnaissante de m'accorder un peu de répit. Je me suis allongée à plat ventre, en bikini, sur une couverture étalée dans la clairière devant la forêt. J'aurais aimé avoir une piscine. Je parvenais régulièrement à mes fins, mais mon père n'avait jamais cédé sur ce sujet. Lorsque le palais m'appartiendrait, j'en ferais immédiatement construire une. Je dessinais des robes sur mon carnet pour me détendre. Le soleil m'a réchauffée et le grattement rapide de mon crayon s'est mêlé au bruit des feuilles, formant une chanson douce et délicieuse. Je déplorais la perte de ma tranquilité. Trois mois, ai-je songé, Trois mois et tout reprendra son cours normal.

Un rire perçant a pollué le calme du jardin.

— Octavia, ai-je marmonné dans ma barbe.

J'ai mis la main en visière sur mes yeux : elle venait dans ma direction. Elle était accompagnée par une de ses amies, une fille de très bonne famille avec qui elle était devenue amie parce que les gens du palais ne lui suffisaient pas.

J'ai fermé mon carnet pour dissimuler mes dessins et me suis allongée sur le dos pour bronzer.

— Ce sera une bonne expérience pour tout le monde, ai-je entendu Octavia dire à son amie. Je fréquente peu de garçons et ce sera chouette de pouvoir leur parler. Un jour, quand on arrangera mon mariage, j'aimerais être capable de faire la conversation.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Si j'avais eu le moindre sentiment pour ces garçons, j'aurais été agacée par sa façon de se les approprier. Comme d'habitude, Octavia pensait que le monde tournait autour d'elle. L'idée qu'elle ait suffisament d'importance pour qu'on lui arrange un mariage était comique. Elle pouvait épouser le premier roturier venu : personne n'y prêterait attention.

— J'espère que je pourrai venir te voir pendant la Sélection. Ce sera tellement amusant!

— Bien sûr que oui, Charlotte ! Je ferai en sorte que tous mes amis puissent venir. Ce sera très instructif pour toi aussi.

Quelle générosité de sa part! Elle offrait ma maison et mes soirées à ses amies afin qu'elles puissent apprendre quelque chose. J'ai inspiré profondément. J'étais là pour me détendre.

— Clarke ! s'est exclamée Octavia en m'apercevant.

J'ai gémi et levé une main pour la saluer. J'espérais que mon silence la convaincrait que j'avais envie d'être seule.

— Tu dois être très excitée par la Sélection ! a-t-elle crié.

Comme il était hors de question que je braille comme un paysan, je n'ai pas répondu. Octavia et son amie ont fini par se pencher sur moi, me masquant le soleil.

— Tu ne m'as pas entendue, Clarke? Tu n'es pas excitée par la Sélection?

Octavia ne s'adressait jamais à moi comme la bienséance l'exigeait.

— Si, bien sur.

— Moi aussi ! Ça va être génial d'avoir de la visite.

— Tu n'auras pas de visite, ai-je rétorqué. Ces garçons sont mes invités.

Elle a incliné la tête comme si j'avais énoncé une évidence.

— Je sais ! Mais ce sera super-cool d'avoir plus de compagnie.

— Octavia, quel âge as-tu?

— Quinze ans, a-t-elle répondu avec fierté.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si tu en as envie, tu peux sortir du palais pour rencontrer des gens toute seule. Tu es assez vieille pour ça.

Elle a souri.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit très approprié.

Hors de question d'entrer de nouveau dans le débat. C'était moi qui ne pouvais pas quitter le palais comme j'en avais envie. Patrouilles de sécurité, annonces en bonne et due forme, vérifications de protocole : il fallait en passer par là avant même que je puisse l'envisager.

Je devais faire constamment attention à mes fréquentations. On ne pouvait pas me voir avecn'importe qui. Une photo peu flatteuse n'était pas seulement prise : elle était commentée, enregistrée et ressortie lorsque la presse avait besoin de me critiquer. Je devais faire preuve de la plus grandeprudence pour éviter tout ce qui pouvait ternir mon image, celle de ma famille et celle du pays.

Octavia était une roturière. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire comme si elle était concernée.

— Tu as de la compagnie aujourd'hui. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais me reposer.

— Certainement, Votre Altesse.

Son amie a incliné la tête. Bon, elle n'était pas si mal élevée.

— Je te verrai au dîner ! s'est exclamée Octavia, un peu trop enthousiaste.

J'ai essayé de me détendre, mais la voix perçante d'Octavia se frayait sans cesse un chemin vers moi. J'ai fini par récupérer ma couverture et mes dessins et je suis rentrée. Si je ne parvenais pas àpasser un bon moment dehors, autant trouver autre chose à faire.

Après avoir été exposée au soleil brillant d'Angeles, j'ai trouvé les couloirs du palais sombres. J'ai attendu que mes yeux s'adaptent. J'ai cligné des paupières pour distinguer le visage de la personne qui arrivait face à moi. C'était Otan, qui courait, deux carnets sous le bras.

Il me les a mis de force dans les mains.

— Cache-les dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Si quelqu'un te demande, tu ne m'as pas vu.

Il a disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. J'ai soupiré. Inutile de chercher à comprendre. J'avais parfois du mal à supporter la pression inhérente à ma position d'aînée, mais heureusement que c'était moi et pas Otan. Chaque fois que je tentais de l'imaginer aux commandes, j'en avais la migraine. J'ai feuilleté les carnets, curieuse de découvrir ce qu'il manigançait. Ils ne lui appartenaient pas. Ils étaient à Octavia. J'ai reconnu sa graphie enfantine. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, son nom écrit dans un cœur à côté de celui de Jackson aurait été un bon indice. Elle n'en pinçait pas seulement pour Jax, cela dit. Quelques pages plus loin, elle était amoureuse des quatre membres de Choosing Yesterday, un groupe célèbre, puis d'un acteur. N'importe qui d'un peu connu faisait l'affaire apparemment.

J'ai décidé de poser les carnets sur le sol près de la porte donnant sur le jardin. Quel que soit le tour qu'Otan lui avait joué, il ne pouvait pas être plus bouleversant pour Octavia que de tomber sur eux en rentrant, sans savoir comment ils étaient arrivés là ni qui les avait lus.

Pour quelqu'un qui se targuait d'être proche de la famille royale, elle aurait pu apprendre une oudeux choses sur la discrétion, à son âge.

Quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre, Raven s'est immédiatement emparée de ma couverturepour la donner à laver. J'ai enfilé ce qui me tombait sous la main : je n'étais pas d'humeur àm'intéresser à ma tenue. Je m'apprêtais à me coiffer lorsque j'ai remarqué des dossiers posés sur la table.

— Lady Indra les a apportés, a expliqué Raven.

J'ai regardé les dossiers. Même si c'était mon premier vrai travail de la semaine, je n'avais pasenvie de me concentrer.

— Je les lirai plus tard, ai-je promis, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas vrai.

Je les lirais peut-être demain. Aujourd'hui m'appartenait.

J'ai attaché mes cheveux, vérifié mon maquillage et je suis partie à la recherche de ma mère.

J'avais besoin de compagnie et j'étais certaine qu'elle me demanderait de choisir un meuble ou unmenu.

Je l'ai trouvée toute seule dans le boudoir. Une plaque près de la porte indiquait que la pièces'appelait à présent la bibliothèque Newsome mais jamais personne ne lui donnait ce nom, sauf parfois maman. C'était l'endroit où les femmes se rassemblaient et je supposais donc que le premiernom était plus pratique.

Je savais que ma mère était à l'intérieur avant même de pousser la porte : je l'ai entendue jouerdu piano.

Son toucher était reconnaissable entre mille. Elle adorait raconter que papa lui avait faitchoisir quatre pianos flambant neufs très différents après leur mariage. Ils étaient disséminés auxquatre coins du palais. Un dans sa suite, un autre dans celle de mon père, un dans le boudoir et le

dernier dans un salon que l'on utilisait rarement, au troisième étage.

J'étais toujours jalouse de la façon dont ça avait l'air facile pour elle. Elle m'avait dit un jour que l'âge finirait par lui voler sa dextérité et qu'elle ne pourrait plus frapper qu'une ou deux touches à la fois. Cet âge n'était pas encore arrivé.

J'ai essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible mais elle m'a quand même entendue.

— Bonjour ma chérie, a-t-elle dit en levant les mains du clavier. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

— Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

J'ai traversé la pièce et me suis installée sur le banc.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste me vider la tête. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle a souri distraitement en me caressant le dos.

— Non. Juste le fardeau habituel.

— Je comprends, ai-je répondu en faisant courir silencieusement mes doigts sur le clavier.

— Je crois toujours que j'ai tout vu, que je maîtrise parfaitement ma charge de reine. Dès que jepense ainsi, tout change. Il y a… Mais tu as assez de soucis pour le moment. Ne nous embêtons pas avec ces détails.

Elle a souri avec difficulté et, même si je voulais savoir ce qui la perturbait – parce que, au final, tous les problèmes me retombaient dessus –, elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas affronter çaaujourd'hui.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'y parvenir non plus.

— Tu regrettes, parfois ? ai-je demandé en voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux malgré tous ses efforts. D'avoir fait partie de la Sélection et d'être devenue reine ?

Je lui ai été reconnaissante de ne pas avoir dit oui ou non tout de suite, mais d'avoir pris le tempsde réfléchir.

— Je ne regrette pas d'avoir épousé ton père. Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans la Sélection ou si j'avais perdu. Je pense que je m'en serais sortie. Je n'aurais pas été tout à fait malheureuse, et je n'aurais pas été vraiment consciente de ce que j'aurais raté. Mais le chemin quim'a conduite à lui était semé d'embûches, surtout parce que je ne voulais pas l'emprunter.

— Du tout ?

Elle a secoué la tête.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de poser ma candidature pour la Sélection.

J'ai ouvert grand la bouche. Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit.

— Qui a eu cette idée ?

— Aucune importance, a-t-elle répondu du tac au tac. Mais je peux t'assurer que je comprends tes réserves. Je pense que le procédé t'apprendra beaucoup sur toi-même. J'espère que tu me crois.

— Je te croirais plus facilement si je savais que vous faisiez ça pour moi et pas pour gagner dutemps.

Mes paroles étaient plus dures que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle a inspiré profondément.

— Je sais que tu penses que nous sommes égoïstes, mais tu verras. Un jour, le bien-être du pays reposera sur tes épaules et tu te surprendras à faire tout ton possible pour que rien ne s'écroule. Je

n'aurais jamais pensé que nous ferions une autre Sélection, mais on est obligé de changer ses plans quand le destin l'exige.

— Le destin exige beaucoup de moi maintenant, ai-je rétorqué sèchement.

— Un, ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Deux, tu ne vois qu'une fraction du travail effectué. Tu n'as aucune idée de la pression qui pèse sur ton père.

Je suis restée assise en silence. J'avais envie de quitter la pièce. Si elle n'aimait pas mon ton,pourquoi me poussait-elle à bout ?

— Clarke, a-t-elle dit doucement. Les choses arrivent quand elles arrivent. Mais tôt ou tard, j'aurais fait quelque chose.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu es recluse, déconnectée du peuple. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes en permanence des exigences auxquelles tu seras confrontée en tant que reine, mais il est temps que tu découvres les besoins des

autres.

— Tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que je fais en ce moment ?

Elle ne voyait donc pas ce que je faisais toute la journée ?

Elle a pincé les lèvres.

— Non, ma chérie. Ton confort passe avant tout.

J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus, et sur papa aussi. Certes, je pouvais toujours me détendre avec de longs bains ou en prenant un verre avec mon dîner. Mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était beaucoup demander, au regard de ce que je sacrifiais.

— Je n'avais pas compris que tu me trouvais tant de défauts.

Je me suis levée pour partir.

— Clarke, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Si. Pas grave.

J'ai gagné la porte. Son accusation me remplissait d'une telle fureur que je parvenais à peine à le supporter.

— Clarke, ma chérie, nous voulons juste que tu sois la meilleure reine possible, a-t-elle plaidé.

— Je le serai, ai-je répondu, un pied dans le couloir. Et je n'ai certainement pas besoin qu'un garçon me montre comment faire.

J'ai essayé de me calmer avant de m'éloigner. J'avais l'impression que l'univers complotait contre moi et que ses bras me rouaient de coups. Je me suis répété que ce n'était que trois mois, juste

trois mois… jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un pleurer.

— Tu es sûre ?

On aurait dit la voix du général Kane.

— Je lui ai parlé ce matin. Elle a décidé de garder l'enfant pour elle.

Mlle Maya a inspiré, le souffle court.

— Tu lui as dit qu'on pourrait donner à ce bébé tout ce dont il aura besoin ? Que nous avons plus d'argent que nous ne pourrons jamais en dépenser ? Que nous l'aimerions même s'il est handicapé ?

Les mots du général se bousculaient dans un murmure précipité.

— Je lui ai dit tout ça et bien plus, a insisté Mlle Maya. Je sais qu'il y a des risques que le bébénaisse avec une maladie mentale. Je lui ai assuré que nous pourrions subvenir à tous ses besoins et que la reine elle-même y veillerait. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle en avait parlé avec sa famille, qu'ils avaient accepté de l'aider et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu abandonner l'enfant. Elle a voulu un moment le faire adopter parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait seule pour l'élever. Elle s'est excusée,

comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit.

Mlle Maya a reniflé comme si elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots. Je me suis rapprochée du coindu couloir tout en écoutant.

— Je suis désolé, Maya.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas ta faute. (Elle a dit ça gentiment, avec courage.) Nous devons renoncer à nos espoirs. Des années de traitements, tant de fausses couches, trois tentatives d'adoption… Il est temps qu'on laisse filer.

Il y a eu un long silence. Puis le général a répondu.

— Si tu crois que c'est le mieux à faire…

— Oui, a-t-elle dit d'une voix assurée avant d'éclater en larmes de nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne serai jamais mère.

Une seconde plus tard, ses pleurs se sont assourdis ; je devinais que son mari l'avait attirée à lui pour la consoler.

J'avais toujours cru que les Kane avaient choisi de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Les difficultés de Mlle Maya n'avaient jamais fait l'objet d'aucune conversation devant moi et elle avait l'air ravie dejouer avec nous avant de nous envoyer faire autre chose. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce n'était pas un choix de leur part.

Ma mère avait-elle raison ? N'étais-je pas aussi observatrice ni aussi attentionnée que je me plaisais à le croire ? Mlle Maya était l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Aurais-je dû percevoir sa tristesse ?

Les reviews sont vos amies.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut today! Oui je sais que mes publications ont des intervalles de temps totalement inégale mais ce chapitre est plutôt court et... le mystère reste entier!

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Skippy1701** : Tu devras attendre encore un chapitre pour ça, allez patience! ;)

 **MicroFish** : Merci à toi pour tes reviews :D

 **kawaya25** : La sélection ne va plus tarder à arriver :)

 **Clexa38469:** Hello! Alors tout d'abord je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te remercier! Tu as du prendre un temps fou à écrire ce commentaire si bien construit! :) Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Finn non plus (même si je dois avouer que sa mort est totalement BADASS! *-*) Raven et Anya ont un rôle oui! Mais pas Luna... Je vais voir si je peux la caser quelque part ;) Je ne peux pas parler par MP à ma connaissance parce que j'utilise l'application sur mon portable . :( Merci encore pour ta review!

Bonne lecture!

Trente-cinq paniers énormes m'attendaient dans le bureau, remplis de dizaines de milliers d'inscriptions, toutes dans leurs enveloppes afin de protéger l'identité des candidats. J'ai essayé d'afficher un air impatient pour la caméra, mais j'étais à deux doigts de vomir dans l'un des paniers. Ce serait une bonne façon de réduire le nombre de participants.

Papa a posé une main dans mon dos.

— Bien, Clarke. Pioche une enveloppe dans chaque panier. Je les tiendrai pour toi afin que tu gardes les mains libres. Puis on les ouvrira en direct dans le Bulletin de ce soir.

Facile. Pour quelque chose de si simple, c'était terriblement stressant. Mais comme j'étais dépassée depuis que la Sélection avait été annoncée, ce n'était guère surprenant. J'ai ajusté mon diadème préféré et lissé ma robe gris irisé. Je voulais avoir l'air radieuse aujourd'hui et, quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon reflet avant de descendre l'escalier, j'ai trouvé que la fille qui me rendait mon regard était un peu intimidante.

— Je vais donc vraiment les sélectionner moi-même ? ai-je murmuré en espérant que les caméras n'étaient pas trop près.

Il m'a fait un petit sourire et a répondu à voix basse.

— C'est un privilège que je n'ai jamais eu. Vas-y, ma chérie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Plus tard. Vas-y.

Il a fait un geste vers les piles de candidatures. J'ai inspiré profondément. Je pouvais le faire. Quoi que le peuple attende, j'avais un plan. Et il était sans faille. Je m'en sortirais indemne. Juste quelques mois de ma vie – rien à l'échelle de l'humanité –, puis je reprendrais mon entraînement pour devenir reine. Seule.

 _Alors pourquoi tu renâcles ?_

 _Tais-toi._

Je me suis approchée du premier panier : une étiquette indiquait qu'il venait de Clermont. J'ai pioché une enveloppe sur le côté, les appareils photo ont crépité et la poignée de gens présents dans la pièce a applaudi. Ma mère a passé le bras autour des épaules de Jackson, enthousiaste, et il m'a fait une grimace à la dérobée. Mlle Aurora a soupiré avec ravissement, Mlle Maya, elle, était absente. Otan n'était pas là non plus, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, contrairement à Aden qui observait les choses avec intérêt. J'ai utilisé différentes techniques de pioche en fonction des paniers. Dans l'un, j'ai choisil'enveloppe du dessus. Dans le suivant, j'ai enfoncé le bras pour en pêcher une. Les spectateurs ontparu très amusés quand, parvenue devant le panier de Caroline, la province natale de maman, j'aichoisi deux enveloppes que j'ai soupesées un instant avant d'en replacer une dans le panier.

J'ai tendu la dernière à papa, sous les applaudissements et les flashs des appareils photo. J'aisouri d'une manière que j'espérais enthousiaste avant que les journalistes ne quittent la pièce pour

aller rédiger leurs articles exclusifs. Jackson et Aden sont sortis en plaisantant et maman a déposé un

baiser sur mon front avant de les suivre. Nous nous adressions de nouveau la parole, cependant nousn'avions pas grand-chose à nous dire.

— Tu as été parfaite, a dit mon père, admiratif, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Je sais

à quel point ça peut être stressant, mais tu as été géniale.

— Comment tu peux savoir puisque tu n'as pas pioché les enveloppes toi-même ? ai-je rétorqué,les mains sur les hanches.

Il a dégluti.

— Tu as entendu les grandes lignes de ma rencontre avec ta mère. Disons que certains détailsgagnent à demeurer dans l'ombre. Je t'ai dit ça uniquement pour que tu te rendes compte de la chance

que tu as.

J'ai hoché la tête, intriguée.

Il a inspiré profondément.

— Ma Sélection n'était pas une mascarade, mais pas loin. Mon père a choisi les candidates lui-même : des jeunes filles politiquement connectées ou issues de familles influentes, d'autres

suffisamment charmantes pour que le pays tout entier vénère le sol qu'elles foulaient. Comme ilfallait que tout ça ait l'air crédible, il avait en plus sélectionné trois Cinq, mais pas une seule fille

des castes inférieures. Elles n'étaient là que pour détourner les soupçons et n'étaient pas censéesrester.

Me rendant compte que j'avais la bouche ouverte, je l'ai refermée.

— Maman… ?

— … aurait dû quitter l'aventure tout de suite. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est un miraclequ'elle ait survécu aux tentatives de mon père pour me faire changer d'opinion. Il a failli s'en débarrasser lui-même. Et regarde-la à présent. (Son visage a changé du tout au tout.) C'estincroyable, mais elle est encore plus populaire que ma mère. Elle a eu quatre enfants beaux,intelligents et forts. Et elle me comble de bonheur.

Il a feuilleté distraitement les enveloppes qu'il tenait à la main.

— Je ne sais pas si le destin existe. Mais il arrive parfois que la chose qu'on désire le plus aumonde soit bien décidée à nous éviter. Et d'une certaine manière ça nous permet de découvrir qui onest.

J'avais toujours cru que je connaissais bien l'histoire de mes parents. Mais entre mon père quiavouait que ma mère n'aurait même pas dû être un choix et ma mère qui soutenait qu'elle n'avaitjamais voulu participer à la Sélection, je comprenais que c'était un miracle qu'ils se soient

rencontrés.

Mon père pensait apparemment la même chose.

— Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, a-t-il affirmé, rayonnant de fierté.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

— Tu ressembles à ta mère, et à la mienne. Tu es résolue. Et, ce qui est peut-être plus important,tu détestes l'échec. Je sais que tout ça fonctionnera, ne serait-ce que parce que tu ne peux pasaccepter qu'il en soit autrement.

J'ai failli lui avouer que j'avais trouvé un tas de façons de repousser ces garçons. Il avait raison :je n'aimais pas perdre. Mais pour moi, perdre aurait été accepter que quelqu'un d'autre dirige ma vie

à ma place.

— Je suis certaine que tout se déroulera comme il se doit, ai-je répondu avec un soupçon deregret dans la voix.

Il a posé une main sur ma joue.

— C'est en général le cas.

Les reviews sont vos amies.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde! Oui je voulais attendre demain mais toutes vos reviews m'ont fait perdre la raison ahah.

 **Clexa38469** : Oui c'est un chapitre assez court , si tu n'as lu que les 3 premiers tomes c'est parfait, tu vas pouvoir reconnaitre les clins d'oeil à la première sélection! J'avoue que même si j'aimais beaucoup Jasper dans la première saison, sa dépression met tout le monde en péril et cause beaucoup de problèmes! Bellamy est mon personnage préféré de la série avec Clarke et Murphy (j'aime bien les méchants *-*). Charle est l'anagramme de Rachel :)Et j'ai vu tes reviews sur mon autre fic :D Merci encore une fois pour ta review et la suite arrive demain normalement.

 **Skippy1701** : Tu vas être heureux de ce chapitre alors même si de nombreux noms restent encore secret :D

 **kawaya25** : Je pense oui :) Au moins cette semaine mdr. Oui ils sobt tous censés être des hommes donc tu vas voir ;) C'est la seule place que je pouvais lui donner.

 **clairecqn** : Ne t'inquiétes pas, je suis Bellarke à fond. Mais avec ma décision de reécrire l'histoire originale venait aussi l'obligation de respecter le couple final. Peut-être que c'est Bellarke, peut-être Clexa ou peut-être même Finnarke ;). Merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture!

L'éclairage du studio avait été légèrement modifié. En général, seuls Jackson et moi faisions face aux caméras avec mes parents, mais ce soir, Aden et Otan étaient présents aussi. Les fonctionnaires de papa étaient regroupés de l'autre côté et, au milieu, une urne contenait les enveloppes que j'avais piochées un peu plus tôt. Un réceptacle vide était posé à côté afin que je les y dépose une fois ouvertes. Je n'étais pas emballée à l'idée de lire les noms moi-même, mais au moins j'avais l'air de diriger les opérations, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Derrière les caméras, les sièges étaient occupés par les membres de la maisonnée. Le général Kane était là : il a déposé un baiser sur le front de Mlle Maya avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais surpris leur conversation et j'avais toujours beaucoup de peine pour elle. Si des gens méritaient d'être parents, c'étaient bien les Kane.

Et si des gens avaient le pouvoir d'arranger les choses, c'étaient bien les Griffin.

Mais dans ce cas précis, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mlle Aurora faisait taire Octavia, qui devait certainement rire à une de ses propres plaisanteries pas drôles. Je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux avait pu engendrer des enfants aussi atroces. Mon diadème favori ? Celui que je portais ? C'était mon préféré par la force des choses : Octavia avait tordu mon premier préféré et perdu deux pierres du deuxième. Elle n'était

même pas censée poser les mains dessus. Jamais. À ses côtés, Bellamy lisait un roman, manifestement ennuyé par ce qui se passait dans notre pays et notre foyer. Quel ingrat.

Il a levé les yeux de son livre, a vu que je le regardais et m'a fait une grimace avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Pourquoi avait-il même daigné venir ?

— Comment tu te sens ?

Ma mère venait de surgir à mes côtés. Elle a passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

— Bien.

Elle a souri.

— Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais te sentir bien. Tout ça est terrifiant.

— C'est vrai. Comme c'est aimable de votre part de m'obliger à vivre une expérience si

charmante.

Elle a ri, un peu hésitante, comme pour vérifier que nous étions de nouveau en bons termes.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aies des défauts, a-t-elle dit à voix basse. Je pense que tu es merveilleuse. Un jour tu sauras ce que ça fait de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants. Et je me fais plus de souci pour toi que pour tes frères. Tu n'es pas une simple fille, Clarke. Tu es l'élue. Et je veux que tu aies tout.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle n'avait pas ôté son bras de mon épaule, alors j'ai glissé le mien dans son dos et

elle a déposé un baiser sur mes cheveux, juste sous mon diadème.

— Je suis mal à l'aise, ai-je avoué.

— Souviens-toi que c'est pire pour les garçons. Et le pays tout entier se réjouira.

Je me suis concentrée sur ma respiration. Trois mois. La liberté. Facile.

— Je suis fière de toi, a-t-elle dit en me pressant contre elle une dernière fois. Bonne chance.

Elle s'est éloignée pour accueillir mon père et Jax s'est dirigé à grands pas vers moi, tout enlissant sa veste.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça se passe vraiment, a-t-il dit, excité. Il me tarde d'avoir de la compagnie.

— Bellamy ne te suffit plus ?

J'ai tourné de nouveau le regard vers ce dernier : il lisait toujours.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas. Il est super intelligent.

— C'est un nom de code pour ennuyeux ?

— Non ! Mais je suis ravi de rencontrer des gens nouveaux.

— Pas moi.

J'ai croisé les bras, en partie pour manifester mon irritation, en partie pour me protéger.

— Oh, allez, sœurette. Ça va être super sympa. (Il a regardé autour de lui et baissé la voix.) Je ne peux qu'imaginer les tourments que tu vas faire endurer à ces pauvres diables.

J'ai essayé de réfréner un sourire mais il me tardait de les voir se débattre dans mes filets. Il s'est emparé d'une des enveloppes et m'a frappé gentiment le nez avec.

— Prépare-toi. Si tu parles à peu près anglais, tu devrais t'en sortir sans problème.

— Que tu es pénible, ai-je rétorqué en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras. Je t'aime.

— Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

On nous a demandé de nous asseoir. Jackson a reposé l'enveloppe et m'a escortée à ma place. Les caméras se sont mises à tourner et papa a commencé le Bulletin par une information sur les tractations autour d'un nouvel accord commercial avec la Nouvelle-Asie. Nous entretenions de si étroites relations avec eux qu'il était difficile d'imaginer que nous ayons pu un jour être en guerre. Il a ensuite abordé les lois sur l'immigration et tous ses conseillers ont pris la parole, y compris Lady Indra. J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait une éternité tout en passant en un clin d'œil. Lorsque Jacopo a mentionné mon nom, il m'a fallu une seconde pour me rappeler ce que j'étais censée faire. Je me suis levée, j'ai traversé l'estrade et pris ma place derrière le micro. J'ai souri et regardé droit dans la caméra. Je savais que ce soir tous les téléviseurs d'Illeá étaient allumés.

— Je suis sûre que vous êtes tous aussi impatients que moi, aussi je vous propose de nous dispenser des formalités et d'en venir au fait tout de suite. Mesdames et messieurs, voici les noms des trente-cinq jeunes gens invités à participer à cette Sélection révolutionnaire.

J'ai pioché la première enveloppe dans l'urne.

— En provenance de Likely. (Je me suis interrompue pour l'ouvrir.) M. Nyko.

J'ai montré sa photo à tout le monde et l'assemblée a applaudi. J'ai mis sa candidature dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet et j'ai attrapé une autre enveloppe.

— De Zuni… M. Taggart.

Chaque nom était suivi d'applaudissements.

Ilian Messenger.

Seiku Timber.

Nathan Miller.

Glen Dickson.

Quand j'ai saisi la dernière enveloppe, j'ai eu l'impression que j'en avais ouvert une centaine. Mes joues étaient douloureuses et j'espérais que ma mère ne m'en voudrait pas si je dînais seule dans ma chambre. Je l'avais bien mérité.

— Ah ! D'Angeles.

J'ai déchiré le rabat et sorti la dernière candidature. Je sais que mon sourire a un peu flanché, mais comment faire autrement ?

— M. Bellamy Blake.

La salle a réagi par de petits cris de surprise et quelques rires. Mais la réaction de Bellamy a été plus violente. Il a laissé tomber son livre.

J'ai inspiré bruyamment.

— Et voilà. Demain, des conseillers seront envoyés pour préparer les trente-cinq candidats àl'aventure qui les attend. Et, dans une semaine, ils seront tous au palais. D'ici là, félicitons-les ensemble.

J'ai applaudi, imitée par l'assemblée, puis j'ai regagné mon siège en m'efforçant de ne pas montrer à quel point je me sentais mal. Le nom de Bellamy n'aurait pas dû me secouer à ce point. Au final, aucun de ces garçons n'aurait unechance. Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal.

À la seconde où Jacopo a clôturé l'émission, tout le monde s'est levé. Mes parents se sont dirigés vers les Blake. Je leur ai immédiatement emboîté le pas, attirée par le rire d'Octavia comme par la lumière d'un phare.

— Je n'y suis pour rien ! a affirmé Bellamy.

Nos yeux se sont rencontrés : il était aussi contrarié que moi.

— Ça n'a aucune importance, a répondu ma mère. Tous les garçons ont le droit de poser leur candidature.

Mon père a acquiescé.

— C'est la vérité. La situation est un peu étonnante, mais pas illégale.

— Mais je ne veux pas participer, a dit Bellamy en jetant à mon père un regard implorant.

— Qui a soumis ta candidature, à ton avis ?

Il a secoué la tête.

— Je n'en sais rien. C'est forcément une erreur. Pourquoi est-ce que je postulerais si je n'ai pas l'intention de participer ?

Maman a échangé un regard avec le général Kane et j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils souriaient. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant.

— Excusez-moi ! suis-je intervenue. C'est inacceptable. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien régler le problème ?

— Choisis quelqu'un d'autre, a proposé Bellamy.

Le général Kane a secoué la tête.

— Clarke a lu ton nom devant le royaume tout entier. Tu es le candidat d'Angeles.

— Absolument, a renchéri mon père. La lecture des noms en public est officielle. On ne peut pas te remplacer.

Bellamy a levé les yeux au ciel. C'était un tic chez lui.

— Clarke n'aura qu'à m'éliminer le premier jour.

— Et te renvoyer où ? ai-je protesté. Tu es déjà chez toi.

Jackson s'est mis à rire.

— Désolé, a-t-il dit en voyant nos regards noirs. C'est juste que les autres candidats risquent de ne pas apprécier la situation.

— Envoyez-moi loin d'ici, a proposé Bellamy, manifestement ravi à cette idée.

— Je ne le répéterai pas, Bellamy, il n'en est pas question ! a affirmé Mlle Aurora.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler aussi sèchement. Elle a porté la main à sa tempe et M. Lincoln l'a enlacée en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

— Tu veux partir ? ai-je demandé, incrédule. Le palais n'est pas assez bon pour toi ?

— Ce n'est pas le mien, a-t-il rétorqué en haussant la voix. Et franchement, j'en ai ma claque. J'en ai marre de l'étiquette, j'en ai marre d'être un invité et, plus que tout, j'en ai marre de tes manières d'enfant gâtée.

J'ai poussé un petit cri de surprise quand Mlle Aurora lui a donné une tape sur le sommet du crâne.

— Excuse-toi, a-t-elle ordonné.

Bellamy a pincé les lèvres en regardant ses pieds. J'ai croisé les bras. Pas question de le laisser partir sans avoir obtenu des excuses, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il a fini par hocher vigoureusement la tête et marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

J'ai détourné les yeux, peu impressionnée par ses efforts.

— Nous allons suivre le programme, a dit mon père. C'est une Sélection comme les autres. Il s'agit de faire un choix. Bellamy n'est qu'une option parmi d'autres et Clarke pourrait choisir bien pire.

Merci, papa. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers Bellamy. Il contemplait le sol, à la fois gêné et furieux.

— Je propose qu'on fête ça avec un bon dîner. C'est une journée très importante.

— Absolument, a renchéri le général Kane. Dînons.

— Je suis fatiguée, ai-je dit en m'éloignant. Je me retire dans ma chambre.

Je n'ai pas attendu leur approbation. Je ne devais plus rien à personne : je leur avais donné tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

 **Les reviews sont vos amies.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 8! :D Mais d'abord... Réponses aux reviews!

Arggg j'ai la rage parce que j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews et au moment de faire "copier" pour les insérer dans mon chapitre, j'ai fait "coller" et tout a disparu.

 **Jack77** : Il y aura des scènes Clexa ne t'inquiétes pas xD

 **kawaya25** : Tu en connais déja un de plus dans ce chapitre :) Nyko a toutes ses chances hein! Peut-être que c'est secrétement mon personnage preféré et que je ne l'ai pas identifié pour tous vous piéger. Ouais non c'est peu probable xD Si Nathan est gay dans the 100 mais... 35 personnages masculins à caser c'est un peu compliqué / Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

 **Clexa38469** : Ouaip, en effet, Bellarke vivra quelques temps. Aprés, Clarke aura des rdv avec pas mal de candidats donc bon. Murphy est trop mignon. C'est un chaton qui croit être un tigre *-*. Oui j'ai réussi à avoir ton adresse mail, je t'enverrais sûrement un mail demain histoire de parler un peu plus de the 100 ou de la fiction. Et oui! Je m'appelle Rachel :)

J'ai évité tout le monde pendant le week-end et personne n'a paru m'en tenir rigueur, pas même ma mère. Maintenant que j'avais lu les noms, la Sélection devenait plus réelle que jamais et j'étais attristée à l'idée que mes jours de tranquillité étaient comptés. Le lundi avant l'arrivée des candidats, j'ai décidé de rejoindre le commun des mortels et j'ai gagné le boudoir. Mlle Maya était là, et elle semblait avoir retrouvé son naturel joyeux. J'aurais voulu trouver un moyen de l'aider. Je savais bien qu'un chiot n'était pas un bébé, mais je n'avais pas de meilleure idée que de lui en offrir un. Ma mère et Mlle Aurora, qui conversaient, m'ont fait signe d'approcher sitôt la porte franchie.

Mlle Aurora a posé la main sur la mienne quand je me suis assise.

— Je voulais vous parler de Bellamy. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous qu'il veut partir. Il en parle depuis longtemps. Je pensais que le semestre qu'il a passé loin d'ici lui suffirait. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de le perdre.

— Tu dois le laisser faire ses propres choix, a répondu ma mère.

Amusant, de la part de quelqu'un qui voulait que sa fille épouse un parfait inconnu.

— Je ne comprends pas. Octavia n'a pas envie de partir.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'en ait pas envie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne peux pas le forcer à rester.

Maman a versé du thé dans une tasse qu'elle a posée devant moi.

— J'ai embauché un nouveau précepteur. Il a beaucoup d'expérience et il pourra apprendre à Bellamy des choses qui ne sont pas dans les livres. Ça me permettra de gagner du temps. J'espère toujours que…

Tante Anya a fait irruption dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un magazine. Je l'ai enlacée et l'ai serrée très fort.

— Votre Altesse, m'a-t-elle saluée.

— Tais-toi.

Elle a éclaté de rire et m'a éloignée un peu, ses mains sur mes épaules. Elle a plongé son regard dans le mien.

— Je veux tout savoir sur la Sélection. Comment tu te sens ? Certaines photos sont très appétissantes. Est-ce que tu es déjà amoureuse ?

— Même pas en rêve, ai-je répondu en riant.

— Laisse-leur quelques jours.

C'était toujours comme ça, avec tante Anya. Elle tombait amoureuse tous les deux mois. Elle nous considérait tous les quatre – et nos cousins, Fox et Wells – comme les enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais

eus. Je l'adorais. Le palais était toujours plus vivant quand elle nous rendait visite.

— Tu restes combien de temps ? a demandé maman.

Nous sommes revenues vers elle, main dans la main.

— Je repars jeudi.

J'ai poussé un petit cri.

— Je sais. Je vais rater le meilleur. (Elle a fait une moue dans ma direction.) Mais Wells a un match vendredi après-midi et le spectacle de danse de Fox a lieu samedi et je leur ai promis que j'y assisterais. Elle fait des progrès faramineux, a-t-elle poursuivi en se tournant vers ma mère. On voit que sa mère était une artiste.

Elles ont échangé un sourire.

— J'aurais tant aimé y aller moi aussi, s'est lamentée maman.

— Pourquoi ne le fait-on pas ? ai-je proposé en attrapant un cookie.

Ma tante m'a lancé un regard perplexe.

— Tu sais que tu as des projets pour ce week-end, n'est-ce pas ? De grands projets ? Des projetsqui peuvent changer ta vie à jamais ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

— Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment de ne pas être là.

— Clarke ! m'a grondée maman.

— Désolée ! C'est trop, c'est tout. Je voudrais que la vie redevienne comme avant.

— Où sont les photos ? a demandé tante Anya.

— Dans ma chambre, sur mon bureau. J'essaie de mémoriser leurs noms, mais j'ai du mal.

Anya a agité le bras en direction d'une bonne.

— Ma chère, tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher les formulaires des candidats de la Sélection sur le bureau de la princesse ?

La jeune femme a fait une révérence, rayonnante. Nul doute qu'elle en profiterait pour regarder les photos.

Ma mère s'est penchée vers sa sœur.

— Laisse-moi juste te rappeler que d'une, tu n'as pas le droit de les draguer, et que de deux, tu as deux fois leur âge.

Mlle Aurora et moi avons éclaté de rire. Mlle Maya s'est contentée de sourire : elle était beaucoup moins taquine avec ma tante que nous.

— Ne vous moquez pas d'elle, a protesté Mlle Maya. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions.

— Merci, Maya. Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Eadlyn, a-t-elle assuré. Nous allons l'aider àdémarrer.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, a répondu ma mère en se rencognant dans son fauteuil tout en buvant son thé d'un air entendu.

Mlle Aurora a de nouveau éclaté de rire.

— Comme oses-tu dire ça ? Tu veux qu'on te rappelle comment tu as démarré ?

— Quoi ? ai-je demandé, interloquée (Combien de détails mes parents m'avaient-ils cachés ?) Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ma mère a posé sa tasse et levé une main pour se défendre.

— J'ai accidentellement croisé ton père la veille du début de la Sélection et tu sais bien, a-t-ellepoursuivi à l'intention de Mlle Aurora, que j'aurais pu être éliminée à cause de ça. Je ne lui ai pas fait une excellente première impression, j'en ai bien peur.

J'étais bouche bée.

— Maman, combien de règles as-tu transgressées au juste ?

Ses yeux ont lancé des éclairs.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu as gagné : tu peux regarder les photos à ta guise.

Tante Anya a explosé de rire, et j'ai essayé de mémoriser la façon dont elle penchait la tête, les yeux brillants. Elle était ensorcelante sans jamais faire d'effort et je l'aimais presque autant que ma

propre mère. J'avais toujours regretté qu'Octavia soit ma seule amie depuis toujours, mais les amies de ma mère rattrapaient ça. Le tempérament de tante Anya, la gentillesse de Mlle Maya, la bonne humeur de Mlle Aurora et la force de maman étaient inestimables et plus instructifs que n'importe quel cours.

La bonne est revenue et a posé la pile de formulaires et de photos devant moi. À ma grande surprise, c'est Mlle Aurora qui en a attrapé quelques-unes. Tante Anya a fait de même. Ma mère n'en a pas saisi, mais elle s'est penchée par-dessus l'épaule de Mlle Aurora. Mlle Maya faisait tout pour

paraître détachée, pourtant elle a fini avec son propre tas sur les genoux.

— Oh, celui-là est prometteur, a commenté tante Anya en me tendant une photo.

J'ai plongé le regard dans des yeux sombres mis en valeur par une peau couleur d'ébène. Il avait les cheveux courts et un sourire éclatant.

— Connor Trains, dix-neuf ans, de Sumner.

— Il est beau, a dit ma mère.

— On ne peut pas dire le contraire, a acquiescé Anya. Et avec un nom de famille pareil, c'est certainement le descendant d'une famille de Sept. Il est en première année de marketing. Ça veut dire qu'il est très déterminé ou que quelqu'un de sa famille l'est pour lui.

— C'est juste, a renchéri Mlle Aurora. Ce n'est pas un mince exploit.

J'ai attrapé quelques formulaires que j'ai parcourus.

— Comment tu te sens ? a demandé tante Anya. Tout est prêt ?

— Je pense que oui. (J'ai survolé une fiche, à la recherche d'un détail intéressant, mais au fond je m'en moquais.) Ça a été un peu la panique au palais pendant quelques jours. J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais. Mais on dirait bien que les chambres sont prêtes, les provisions rangées, et maintenant que la liste est officielle, les voyages devraient être planifiés demain.

— Cache ton excitation, a répondu tante Anya en enfonçant son doigt dans mes côtes.

J'ai soupiré, puis j'ai regardé ostensiblement ma mère.

— Autant que tu le saches, tout ça ne concerne pas que moi.

— Comment ça, ma chérie ? a demandé Mlle Maya en posant ses fiches sur ses genoux.

Son regard inquiet s'est posé alternativement sur ma mère puis sur moi.

— Nous espérons évidemment que Clarke trouvera chaussure à son pied, a commencé finement maman. Mais il se trouve que la Sélection se déroule au moment où nous cherchions un moyen

d'apaiser les tensions populaires.

— Abigail ! s'est exclamée Anya. Tu te sers de ta fille comme d'un leurre ?

— Non !

— Si, ai-je marmonné.

Tante Anya m'a caressé le dos. C'était si bon de l'avoir près de moi.

— Tôt ou tard il aurait fallu lui trouver des prétendants et cette Sélection ne l'engage à rien. Elle a passé un marché avec Jake : si elle ne tombe pas amoureuse, on s'en tiendra là. Mais Clarke accomplit son devoir de membre de la famille royale en créant cette petite… diversion, le temps que la population se calme et qu'on trouve les moyens de régler tout ça. Et permets-moi de te dire que, pour l'instant, ça fonctionne.

— Ah bon ? ai-je demandé.

— Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ? Tu es le centre de l'attention. Les journaux régionaux interviewent les candidats et certaines provinces organisent des fêtes. Tous espèrent la victoire de leur représentant. Les magazines font des pronostics sur les favoris potentiels et j'ai vu hier aux infos que des fan-clubs féminins s'étaient formés un peu partout : elles portent des tee-shirts avec le nom

de leurs favoris. La Sélection passionne le pays tout entier.

— C'est vrai, a renchéri Mlle Aurora. Le fait que Bellamy vive au palais n'est plus un secret.

— Est-ce qu'ils ont aussi découvert qu'il ne voulait pas participer ? ai-je demandé, sur un ton plus sec que je ne le souhaitais.

Mlle Aurora n'avait rien à voir avec cette catastrophe.

— Non, a-t-elle répondu en riant. Et, je te le répète, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous.

Je lui ai souri en retour.

— Mademoiselle Aurora, vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit maman. Il n'a pas besoin de se faire de souci. Bellamy et moi savons déjà que nous n'avons aucun point commun et il y a des chances que je

finisse l'aventure célibataire. (Cent pour cent de chances, pour être plus précise.) N'ayez pas peur qu'il me blesse. C'est le jeu, ai-je poursuivi comme s'il était tout à fait normal de faire venir une armée de garçons pour en choisir un. Je ne lui en veux pas.

— Tu dis que la Sélection a éclipsé tout le reste, a repris Anya, préoccupée. Tu crois que ça va durer ?

— Assez longtemps pour que les gens oublient leurs derniers sujets de mécontentement et pour que nous ayons des solutions toutes prêtes si les choses devaient mal tourner de nouveau, a répondu maman sur un ton assuré.

— Quand elles tourneront mal de nouveau, ai-je corrigé. Ma vie est peut-être fascinante en ce moment, mais les gens ne tarderont pas à s'inquiéter de nouveau pour eux-mêmes.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur les fiches de ces pauvres garçons. J'avais presque pitié d'eux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter et ils ne savaient pas qu'ils faisaient partie d'un divertissement public.

— Voilà qui est singulier, ai-je dit en levant un formulaire. Je ne veux pas critiquer, mais il y a trois fautes d'orthographe sur celle-ci.

Maman m'a pris la fiche des mains.

— Il était peut-être nerveux.

— Ou stupide.

Anya a pouffé.

— Ne sois pas si dure, ma puce. C'est effrayant pour eux aussi.

Ma mère m'a rendu le formulaire. J'ai épinglé dessus la photo qui allait avec, celle d'un homme au visage dur et aux cheveux blonds.

— Attends, tu as peur ? a demandé tante Anya, inquiète pour moi.

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Son beau visage a retrouvé son habituelle expression insouciante.

— Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu aies peur de quoi que ce soit, a-t-elle affirmé avec un clin d'œil.

C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'au moins une de nous deux en était persuadée.

 **Les reviews sont vos amies.**

Ps: A votre avis, qui est l'homme au visage dur et aux cheveux blonds? -


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! voici le chapitre 9 avec l'apparition de Lexa! Et oui, enfin!

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Bellarke-Princesse** : Merci :D Même si tout le mérite revient à Kiera Cass.

 **kawaya25** : Oui, voila l'apparition des prétendants qui ne sont pas super bien acceuillis par Clarke. XD Tu as tout spoilé :'( Tu as déja lu la Sélection ou c'est moi qui l'ai marqué quelque part? :D

 **Clexa38469** : Ouiii Anya est la tante de Clarke mais désolé on va vraiment pas la voir beaucoup / Et je ne savais pas pour Raven/Anya! Faut dire que je lis que du Bellarke et du Sterek (et du Greylu aussi, merci Fairy Tail :)) en ce moment donc... T'inquiètes pas trop pour Finn, il n'est pas trés présent (voir pas du tout) pour le moment. Nope je n'ai pas écrit (enfin recopié) les chapitres à l'avance. Comme je suis en vacance, j'ai le temps. Même si il faut que je révise mon code :'( Je t'envoie un mail tout à l'heure à propos de Murphy, Bellamy et Captain Hook ;)

Bref... Bonne lecture!

Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à arriver, je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre. J'ai profité de la lumière du soleil pour dessiner sur mon balcon. Trop de rires bruyants et de salutations enthousiastes. Je me suis demandé si cette camaraderie allait durer longtemps. Après tout, c'était une compétition. J'ai mentalement ajouté à ma liste de choses à faire : « Trouver des moyens de les monter les uns contre les autres. »

— Je pense que tu devrais relever mes cheveux, Raven. Je veux avoir l'air mûr.

— Excellent choix, ma dame, a-t-elle répondu en me nettoyant les ongles. Et pour la robe ?

— Robe du soir. Noire de préférence.

Elle a gloussé.

— Vous espérez leur faire peur ?

Je n'ai pas pu retenir un sourire rusé.

— Juste un peu.

Nous avons éclaté de rire de concert. J'étais contente de l'avoir à mes côtés. J'allais avoir besoin de ses paroles apaisantes et de ses gestes mesurés dans les semaines à venir. Lorsque mes cheveux ont été secs, nous les avons tressés avant de fixer la natte autour de ma tête comme une couronne, ce qui mettait en valeur mon diadème. J'ai sorti la robe noire que j'avais portée pour le réveillon du jour de l'an l'année précédente. Elle était en dentelle, moulante jusqu'aux

genoux et évasée ensuite. Elle dévoilait une partie de mon dos et les petites manches papillons découvraient mes épaules. Elle était encore plus belle à la lumière du jour qu'à celle des bougies.

Ma pendule a sonné treize heures et je me suis dirigée vers l'escalier. Nous avions transformé une des bibliothèques du troisième étage en fumoir afin que les Sélectionnés puissent se réunir et se

détendre pendant leur séjour au palais. Elle était de la même taille que le boudoir et contenait de nombreux fauteuils et canapés, des livres et deux téléviseurs.

Je me suis dirigée vers cette partie du palais. Nous avions décidé que les prétendants me salueraient un par un avant d'être conduits au fumoir, où ils pourraient faire connaissance les uns

avec les autres. Une foule de gens se tenait dans le vestibule, au milieu desquels mes parents et le général Kane.

Je les ai rejoints en essayant de ne pas afficher ma nervosité. En me voyant, mon père a eu l'air stupéfait et ma mère a posé la main sur sa bouche.

— Clarke… tu fais si adulte.

Elle a soupiré en passant la main sur ma joue, mon épaule et mes cheveux. Elle n'a rien dérangé, juste vérifié.

— Certainement parce que j'en suis une.

Elle a acquiescé, les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu as l'air d'une reine. Je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais passer pour une reine un jour, mais toi… tu es parfaite.

— Arrête, maman. Tout le monde t'adore. Papa et toi avez instauré la paix dans le pays. Moi en revanche, je n'ai encore rien fait.

Elle a posé un doigt sous mon menton.

— Ça va venir. Tu es trop déterminée pour ne pas accomplir de grandes choses.

Mon père s'est approché de nous avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre.

— Prête ?

— Oui, ai-je répliqué en me redressant. (Je n'avais pas imaginé que ma mère me tiendrait ce genre de discours.) Je n'ai pas l'intention d'éliminer qui que ce soit maintenant. Ils méritent tous de rester au moins une journée.

Papa a souri.

— Sage décision.

J'ai inspiré.

— Bien. Commençons.

— Tu veux que nous restions ou que nous partions ? a demandé ma mère.

J'ai réfléchi.

— Vous pouvez partir. Pour le moment.

— Comme tu veux, a répondu mon père. Le général Kane et quelques gardes se tiennent non loin. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à demander. Nous voulons que tu passes une journée merveilleuse.

— Merci, papa.

— Non, a-t-il répliqué en me prenant dans ses bras. Merci à toi.

Il a reculé et offert le bras à maman. Ils se sont éloignés et j'ai deviné, à leur façon de marcher, qu'ils étaient heureux.

— Votre Altesse, a dit le général Kane. (J'ai pivoté. Il souriait.) Nerveuse ?

J'ai secoué légèrement la tête, et je suis presque parvenue à me convaincre.

— Faites entrer le premier.

Il a acquiescé et jeté un coup d'œil en direction d'un majordome au fond de la pièce. Un garçon est sorti de l'une des bibliothèques en rajustant ses boutons de manchettes. Il était mince et pas très

grand, mais il avait un visage avenant.

Il s'est immobilisé devant moi et s'est incliné.

— Jasper Jordan, Votre Altesse.

J'ai incliné la tête.

— C'est un plaisir.

Il a inspiré.

— Vous êtes splendide.

— On me l'a déjà dit. Vous pouvez disposer, ai-je rétorqué en faisant un geste en direction du fumoir.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils, puis il s'est incliné et s'est éloigné.

Le garçon suivant était déjà devant moi, tête penchée.

— Nathan Miller, Votre Majesté.

— Bienvenue.

— Merci infiniment de nous recevoir chez vous. J'espère me révéler plus digne de votre main de jour en jour.

J'ai penché la tête, curieuse.

— Vraiment ? Comment comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Il a souri.

— Aujourd'hui, je vous annonce que je suis issu d'une excellente famille. Mon père était un Deux.

— C'est tout ?

Il a poursuivi sans se décourager.

— Je pense que c'est assez impressionnant.

— Pas autant que d'avoir un père Un.

Son visage s'est décomposé.

— Vous pouvez disposer.

Il s'est incliné et s'est éloigné. Après quelques pas, il s'est retourné vers moi.

— Je suis navré de vous avoir offensée, Votre Altesse.

Il avait l'air tellement triste que j'ai failli lui répondre que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ça ne rentrait pas dans le plan que j'avais élaboré pour la journée. Un cortège de garçons sans signes distinctifs particuliers a défilé devant moi. Alors que j'en avais déjà vu plus de la moitié, Bellamy s'est présenté. Pour une fois, il était correctement coiffé et ses yeux ne disparaissaient pas sous ses cheveux.

— Votre Altesse.

— Pour vous, ce sera Chieuse Royale, ai-je rétorqué.

Il a gloussé.

— Comment ils te traitent, Bellamy ? Ta mère m'a dit que les journalistes avaient divulgué ton appartenance au palais.

Il a secoué la tête, un peu interloqué.

— Je pensais que ce serait une invitation à prendre une raclée de la part d'une bande de connards baraqués jaloux, mais il s'avère que la plupart d'entre eux me considèrent comme un atout.

— Oh ?

— Ils croient que je sais tout de toi. Ils m'ont bombardé de questions toute la matinée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ?

Il a eu un petit sourire suffisant, un peu canaille.

— Que tu es une créature délicieuse, évidemment.

— C'est ça, ai-je répliqué en levant les yeux au ciel. (Je n'en croyais pas un mot.) Tu peux…

— Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. D'avoir dit que tu étais une enfant gâtée.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

— Tu étais contrarié.

Il a acquiescé, acceptant cette excuse.

— C'était quand même injuste. Ne va pas croire le contraire : tu es pourrie gâtée. Mais tu es obligée de te montrer dure. Un jour tu régneras, et même si je vis au palais, je n'ai jamais subi la même pression que toi. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger.

J'ai soupiré. Si j'étais polie, je devrais le remercier. D'accord, je pouvais l'être.

— Merci.

— Pas de problème.

Il y a eu un long silence.

— Hum. Le fumoir est par là, ai-je dit avec un geste de la main.

— Oui. À plus tard, je suppose.

J'ai souri en remarquant qu'il tenait un carnet dans son dos. Bellamy était plus avenant que d'habitude grâce au relooking obligatoire, mais c'était toujours un ennuyeux rat de bibliothèque.

Le garçon qui s'est présenté après lui ne l'était en revanche pas du tout.

Ses cheveux d'ébènes étaient rejetés en arrière et il avait les mains dans les poches, comme s'il était déjà chez lui. Pendant un instant, j'ai été déstabilisée par son attitude. Était-il là pour moi ou était-ce l'inverse ?

— Votre Majesté, a-t-il dit sur un ton suave en s'inclinant.

— Altesse, ai-je rectifié.

— Non, non. Appelez-moi juste Atom.

Son sourire a creusé une de ses joues.

— C'était une très mauvaise blague, ai-je répondu en riant.

— Il fallait que je prenne ce risque. Il y a trente-quatre autres gars. Comment faire pour que vous vous souveniez de moi ?

Son regard était appuyé et, si je n'avais pas négocié avec un nombre incalculable de politiciens au cours de ma vie, j'aurais certainement été charmée.

— Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

— Moi aussi, Votre Altesse. J'espère vous revoir rapidement.

Il a été suivi par un jeune homme à l'accent si prononcé que j'ai dû me concentrer pour le comprendre. Un autre m'a demandé s'il serait payé rapidement. Un autre transpirait tellement que j'ai

été obligée de réclamer une serviette au majordome pour m'essuyer la main quand il est parti. Le suivant a lorgné mes seins de manière éhontée tout le temps qu'a duré notre conversation. Un défilé de catastrophes.

Le général Kane a surgi à mes côtés.

— Au cas où vous auriez perdu le compte, c'est le dernier.

J'ai rejeté la tête en arrière, soulagée.

— Dieu merci !

— Je ne pense pas que vos parents oseront vous demander un rapport, mais vous devriez les rejoindre quand vous aurez terminé.

Je lui ai lancé un regard agacé.

— Si vous insistez.

Il a gloussé.

— Soyez sympa avec eux. Votre père est submergé de problèmes en ce moment.

— C'est lui qui a des problèmes ? On voit que vous n'avez pas remarqué le garçon aux mains moites.

— Ce n'est pas sa faute. Vous êtes princesse. Vous pouvez le condamner à mort si vous en avez envie.

Le général Kane avait des yeux bruns pétillants de malice et c'était le genre d'homme que l'âge rendait encore plus séduisant. Mlle Maya m'avait montré une photo de leur mariage et il était moins beau qu'à présent. Parfois, s'il était fatigué ou si le temps était humide, il boitait légèrement, mais ça ne le ralentissait pas. J'avais toujours eu confiance en lui, peut-être en raison de l'amour que lui portait Mlle Maya. Si je n'avais pas craint qu'il ne prenne le parti de mes parents, je lui aurais

demandé des conseils sur la façon de pousser ces jeunes gens à rentrer chez eux. Quelque chose dans son regard me disait qu'il saurait exactement comment s'y prendre.

— Certains m'ont embarrassée, ai-je avoué.

Les mots doux, les regards lubriques. Même si je savais depuis toujours que j'étais spéciale, je ne voulais pas qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais un gros lot.

Une expression compatissante a traversé son visage.

— C'est une situation étrange, je sais. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous retrouver seule avec quelqu'un qui ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez congédier quiconque sur un simple pressentiment et même le plus idiot d'entre eux ne serait pas assez stupide pour vous faire du mal, a-t-il promis. Si l'un d'entre eux osait, je vous jure qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher.

Il m'a adressé un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner en faisant signe au dernier candidat d'approcher. Perplexe, j'ai vu avancer non pas une personne, mais deux. Le garçon portait un costume bien repassé, mais la fille était en simple tee-shirt/jean. Elle se tenait en retrait et contemplait le sol. Le garçon souriait de toutes ses dents. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait tenté en vain de discipliner ses cheveux.

— Salut, Altesse, a-t-il dit avec un accent que j'ai été incapable de reconnaître. Comment va ?

Embarrassée mais désarmée par son sourire chaleureux, j'ai répondu :

— Bien. La journée a été longue. Pour vous aussi, je suppose.

Derrière lui, la fille s'est penché et lui a murmuré quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

Le premier a opiné.

— Oh, oui, oui, mais… je content rencontrer vous.

Il utilisait ses mains en parlant, comme pour rendre ses propos plus clairs.

Je me suis penchée vers lui. Je n'avais pas saisi ce qu'il disait et j'espérais que notre proximité me permettrait de mieux déchiffrer son accent.

La fille derrière lui a pris la parole.

— Il dit qu'il est ravi de faire votre connaissance.

J'ai plissé les yeux, toujours perplexe.

— Je m'appelle Roan, a-t-il dit en s'inclinant et j'ai compris à son expression qu'il avait oublié de le faire plus tôt.

Je ne voulais pas paraître grossière, aussi me suis-je contentée de hocher la tête.

— Bonjour, Roan.

Il s'est illuminé en entendant son prénom. Son regard passait alternativement de la jeune femme à moi.

— Vous avez un accent, ai-je remarqué sur un ton que j'espérais amical. D'où venez-vous ?

— Mmm, Suéd… ? a-t-il commencé avant de se tourner vers son interprète.

La jeune femme a hoché la tête et poursuivi à sa place.

— Sir Roan est né en Suédège. Il a un fort accent finnois.

— Oh, ai-je répondu. Est-ce qu'il parle un peu anglais ?

Roan est intervenu.

— Anglais, non, non.

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment gêné, plutôt amusé.

— Comment allons-nous faire connaissance ?

L'interprète s'est tourné vers Roan.

— Miten saat tuntemaan toisensa ?

Roan a désigné la jeune femme.

— Je traduirai, a répondu cette dernière.

— D'accord. Bon. Hum.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Était-ce grossier de le renvoyer chez lui ? Discuter avec ces jeunes gens seul à seule serait déjà suffisamment pénible. Je n'étais pas prête à supporter un tiers.

À ce moment, je me suis rappelé le formulaire de Roan. Ça expliquait les fautes d'orthographe. Il parlait très mal anglais.

— Merci. Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Roan.

Il a souri en reconnaissant son prénom. J'étais presque certaine que les autres mots n'avaient guère d'importance. Je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer comme ça.

— Le fumoir est là.

Roan s'est incliné tandis que son interprète traduisait à voix basse. Ils se sont éloignés.

— Général Kane, ai-je appelé, en enfouissant le visage dans mes mains.

— Oui, Votre Altesse.

— Dites à mon père que je lui ferai un compte rendu dans une heure. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

 **Les Reviews sont vos amies**

Et oui, comme l'a deviné **kawaya25** , l'homme blond est... Roan!

Dites moi qui est votre favori parmi ceux qu'on a mentionnés.

Moi, c'est Atom que j'adore *-*

Même si mon préféré reste et restera Bellamy!


	10. NOTE

Hello tout le monde! **NON CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE!** Je suis désolée. En fait, c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

 **J'ARRÊTE LA SÉLECTION!**

Non c'est pas vrai, je sais je sais, mon humour c'est de la merde xD Désolé encore une fois. Non en fait c'est parce qu'avec toutes vos reviews je me suis dit que je pouvais tester d'écrire le chapitre suivant de la sélection moi même au lieu de le retranscrire et vous laissez choisir ce que vous préfériez **SAUF QUE** quand je me suis mis au clavier de mon ordi, c'est pas du tout la Sélection qui m'est venu. En bref, je venais de lire "Dans un silence" de Abby Glines et j'ai commencé une fiction The 100 UA dans le même univers que le livre. Et je cherche quelqu'un qui serait prêt à m'épauler dans ce projet. Je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera, ni même si ça nous mènera à quelque chose mais voila. Si une bonne âme (ou une mauvaise âme qui a du temps à perdre xD) veut bien que je lui envois (c'est envois ou envoies svp? (quand je pense que je rentre en 1ereL à la rentrée...)) ce que j'ai écrit pour le moment pour me donner son avis: MERCI.

Ps: Clexa38469: As-tu reçu mon mail?

Ps: Les autres, un grand merci pour vos reviews et à demain (ou après-demain)


	11. Chapter 10

Hello! Je me suis rendue compte qu'au chapitre précédent, j'ai annoncé Lexa alors que son nom n'est cité nul part, désolé pour le spoil.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Clairecqn** : Non je n'ai pas finis la série , je me suis arrêter à la mort de Lincoln qui m'a mis beaucoup trop en colère - Mais je connais la suite parce que mes amis ne savent pas tenir leur langue donc, aucun problèmes ne t'inquiètes pas. Indique juste le spoil histoire de ne pas spoiler quiconque lira ta review. :) Merci pour tes encouragements. Clexa38469 a accepté de me prêter un coup de main mais je vous promet rien. Peut-être que dans deux jours, ce projet ne me dira plus rien du tout. Bref, j'espère qur ce chapitre va te plaire.

 **kawaya25** : Je suis heureuse de rencontrer une autre fan de Kiera Cass! Oui pour l'instant, je suis mot pour mot le livre. Mais peut-être que je changerais la fin... ou peut-être pas !

 **MicroFish** : Un sourire éclaire mon visage (tiens c'est poétique ça) à chaque fois que je vois ta photo de profil! Dean et Castiel sont trop beaux! Même s'ils ne valent pas Sterek bien entendu! Quoi? Je me répête? Sorry xD Pour l'éjectage, tu vas devoir attendre le chapitre suivant. En attendant, j'espère que tu appréciras la lecture de celui-ci malgré tout ce qui s'y passe.

 **Clexa38469** : Tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire que Sterek is real! Il existe dans la série, c'est juste que personne s'en rend compte xD Il n'y a que six saisons donc tu as quand même regarder une majeur partie de la série. :) C'est pas que je n'aime pas Octavia c'est juste que quand j'écris c'est toujours une peste je sais pas pourquoi xD Si elle se retrouve dans le rôle de Josie (le vrai nom de son personnage) c'est seulement parce que c'est la seule fatrie que contient La Sélection. (Avec les cousins de Clarke mais Bellamy et Octavia mérite une place un peu plus importante quand même :D)

Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le livre ne t'inquiètes pas, je reprends juste quelques caractéristiques du livre. Désolé pour la blague XD

On a survécu à la première journée, au premier dîner et à la première soirée sans incident supplémentaire. Les cameramen qui filmaient dans la salle de réception ont soupiré d'ennui toutdu long. Je n'ai adressé la parole à aucun des candidats et ils étaient trop nerveux pour bavarder

entre eux. J'avais l'impression que les pensées de mon père me parvenaient aussi clairement que s'il était dans mon cerveau. C'est nul ! Personne n'a envie de regarder ça ! Comment un truc pareil pourrait divertir qui que ce soit une seule seconde ? Alors trois mois, n'en parlons pas ! Il m'a jeté plusieurs fois un regard suppliant pour que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, afin que le dîner devienne supportable. Mais j'étais en guerre contre moi-même. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir mais, si je me montrais chaleureuse, cela créerait un précédent. Ils devaient se rendre compte que je n'avais aucune intention de leur cirer les bottes. J'ai décidé de ne pas m'inquiéter. Tout s'arrangerait tôt ou tard. Le lendemain, les garçons se sont mis sur leur trente et un, prêts pour le défilé. Une armée de gens s'était massée sur la pelouse devant le palais. Leur mission ? Nous préparer pour une courte parade à l'extérieur du palais. Papa était très fier de mon idée, ma plus grande contribution à la Sélection pour l'instant. J'avais pensé que ce serait excitant de défiler, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite auparavant. Ça alimenterait l'intérêt du peuple.

— Bonjour, Votre Altesse, m'a saluée l'un des jeunes gens.

C'était Atom, et au vu de notre conversation de la veille, je n'étais guère surprise qu'il soit le premier à m'aborder.

— Bonjour.

J'ai poursuivi mon chemin sans ralentir, même si la plupart des candidats se sont inclinés ou m'ont saluée. Je me suis uniquement arrêtée pour écouter les instructions du garde en charge des

opérations.

— Le parcours est bref, Votre Altesse. Si vous roulez à moins de quinze kilomètres à l'heure,vous devriez mettre entre vingt et trente minutes. Des gardes sont postés tout le long de la route, mais tout le monde est si content que ça devrait bien se passer.

J'ai joint calmement les mains devant moi.

— Merci, officier. J'apprécie le travail que vous avez fourni.

Il a tenté de dissimuler un sourire fier.

— Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour vous, Votre Altesse.

Il s'est détourné, mais je l'ai rappelé. Il a bombé le torse, ravi que j'aie de nouveau besoin de lui. J'ai parcouru des yeux la nuée de jeunes hommes, sidérée par leur nombre et résolue à faire le meilleur choix. J'ai aperçu les cheveux indisciplinés de Roan et j'ai souri. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe : il écoutait les conversations et opinait, mais j'étais certaine qu'il n'en comprenait pas un mot. Son interprète n'était nulle part en vue et je me suis demandé s'il lui avait donné sa journée. Je les ai détaillés… et j'ai enfin trouvé un garçon qui portait correctement le costume. Il ne ressemblait pas à un mannequin, loin de là, mais il avait l'air de maîtriser l'art de s'habiller et d'avoir mis son valet à contribution dès le matin. J'adorais ses chaussures bicolores. Et, miracle, je me souvenais de son nom.

— Quand je serai installée là-haut, je voudrais que M. Miller et M. Roan me rejoignent.

— Oui, Votre Altesse. Je m'en occupe.

J'ai pivoté pour admirer le char. Ils avaient défait le cadre de l'un des chars de Noël, qui disparaissait sous des milliers de fleurs. C'était beau et festif, et le parfum des fleurs embaumait l'air. J'ai inspiré et l'odeur suave, douce, m'a apaisée. Les cris de la foule massée de l'autre côté des murs me parvenaient. Tous mes échecs de la veille me seraient pardonnés aujourd'hui.

— Bien, messieurs, a dit le général Kane par-dessus le brouhaha. Prenez place le long du sentier. Nous allons vous faire grimper.

Mes parents étaient tout au fond. Papa a ramassé quelques fleurs tombées du char et les a glissées dans les cheveux de maman. Elle l'a regardé avec adoration tandis qu'il s'éloignait, appareil photo en main. Il a fait le tour du groupe pour prendre des photos. Plein des garçons, quelques-unes de la fontaine, une ou deux de moi.

— Papa ! ai-je murmuré, un peu gênée.

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et a reculé. Il a continué à photographier, mais plus discrètement.

— Votre Altesse, a dit le général Kane en plaçant une main au creux de mon dos. Nous vous ferons monter en dernier. On m'a dit que vous vouliez que Roan et Nathan soient à vos côtés.

— Absolument.

— Bon choix. Ils sont très polis. Bien, nous serons prêts dans un instant.

Il s'est dirigé vers ma mère et lui a dit quelque chose. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais le général Kane a agité les mains comme pour la rassurer. Je discernais mal l'expression de mon père. Il n'avait pas l'air soucieux, ou alors il le cachait bien. Les garçons ont escaladé l'échelle cachée et j'ai fait les cent pas en attendant mon tour. Adossé au mur, entre les gardes et les invités, l'interprète de Roan assistait à la scène, bras croisés. En la voyant se ronger les ongles, j'ai secoué la tête et me suis dirigée vers elle.

— Ne faites pas ça, ai-je dit sur un ton ferme sans être grossier. Vous ne voulez pas être filmé le doigt dans la bouche, non ?

Elle a baissé immédiatement la main.

— Je suis désolée, Votre Altesse.

— Vous ne montez pas ? ai-je demandé en désignant l'énorme char.

Elle a souri.

— Non, Votre Majesté. Je pense que les saluts de Roan à la foule n'ont pas besoin d'être traduits.

Je sentais bien qu'elle était nerveuse pourtant.

— Il sera juste à côté de moi, ai-je dit pour le rassurer. Je lui expliquerai ce qui se passe de mon mieux.

L'interprète a soupiré de soulagement.

— Voilà qui me rassure. Il va être ravi. Il parle de vous toute la journée.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

— Il s'est à peine écoulé un jour. Ça va lui passer.

— Je ne le pense pas. Il vous admire énormément, et tout l'émerveille. L'expérience est géniale pour lui. Sa famille a travaillé dur pour s'élever et se retrouver dans une situation dans laquelle il peut obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de votre attention… il est très heureux.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Roan, qui redressait sa cravate en attendant son tour devant le char.

— Il vous a dit tout ça ?

— Pas dans ces termes. Il est très conscient de la chance qu'il a et il vous trouve parfaite. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges.

Un sourire triste a étiré mes lèvres. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il puisse me dire tout ça lui-même.

— Vous êtes né en Suédège, vous aussi ?

Elle a secoué la tête.

— Non. Je suis la première à être née à Illeá. Mais mes parents essaient de conserver nos coutumes, alors nous vivons dans une communauté suédège dans le Kent.

— Comme Roan ?

— Oui. Il y en a de plus en plus. Quand Roan a été sélectionné, sa famille a passé une annonce pour trouver un bon interprète. J'ai envoyé mon CV, pris l'avion pour Sota et maintenant j'ai un nouveau job.

— Vous ne connaissez Roan que depuis…

— Une semaine. Mais nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble et nous nous entendons si bien que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes amis depuis des années.

Elle s'exprimait avec une tendresse toute amicale.

— Je suis terriblement impolie – je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Elle s'est inclinée.

— Je m'appelle Lexa.

— Lexa ?

— Oui.

— Ah. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus exotique.

Elle a haussé les épaules.

— C'est la manière la plus jolie.

— Votre Altesse ? a appelé le général Kane.

C'était mon signal.

L'échelle représentait un véritable défi. Je devais la gravir avec mes escarpins, tout en tenant ma robe d'une main, ce qui m'obligeait à attraper les barreaux un par un. J'ai été particulièrement fière d'y parvenir sans aide. J'ai rajusté ma coiffure tout en me dirigeant vers mon siège. Roan s'est immédiatement tourné vers moi.

— Bonjour aujourd'hui, Votre Altesse.

Une légère brise soulevait ses boucles blondes et son sourire était éclatant.

J'ai posé une main sur son épaule.

— Bonjour, Roan. Vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke.

Il a plissé le front, perplexe.

— Dire à vous Clarke ?

— Oui.

Il a levé les pouces en signe d'approbation, et je me suis félicitée de l'avoir fait installer à mes côtés. J'ai souri. Je me suis penchée pour chercher Lexa des yeux sur le sol et j'ai levé les pouces à mon tour. Elle a souri en posant la main sur son cœur, comme s'y elle était soulagée.

Je me suis tournée vers Miller.

— Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

— Bien, a-t-il répondu avec hésitation. Écoutez, je voudrais m'excuser encore pour hier. Je ne voulais pas…

J'ai agité la main pour le faire taire.

— Non, non. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, tout ça est un peu stressant pour moi.

— Oui. Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place.

— Moi en revanche, je me mettrais bien à la vôtre pour porter vos chaussures ! ai-je répondu en baissant les yeux. Je les adore !

— Merci. Est-ce qu'elles sont assorties à ma cravate ? J'aime bien essayer de nouvelles associations, mais j'ai des doutes.

— Non. C'est parfait.

Nathan a rayonné, ravi d'avoir dépassé sa désastreuse première impression.

— C'est vous qui avez dit que vous me prouveriez tous les jours que vous êtes digne de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument.

Il avait l'air content que je m'en souvienne.

— Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

Il a réfléchi.

— Si vous vacillez, je suis là. Je vous empêcherai de tomber.

— J'apprécie. Si vous pensez que c'est compliqué, essayez de faire ça avec des talons hauts.

— Ouverture des portes ! a crié quelqu'un. Tenez-vous bien !

J'ai salué mes parents d'un geste de la main, puis je me suis cramponnée au bastingage. Si quelqu'un passait par-dessus bord, la chute ne serait pas mortelle ; en revanche, pour nous cinq qui

étions devant, nous finirions écrasés par les roues. Nathan et Roan étaient solidement campés sur leurs pieds, comme je l'avais prévu, mais les autres applaudissaient et s'encourageaient mutuellement.

Collins, par exemple, braillait : « On est bons, les gars ! » alors qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que se tenir debout et saluer. Au moment où les grilles se sont ouvertes, les acclamations ont fusé. Quand nous avons tourné, j'ai aperçu les équipes de télévision qui ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle. Certains brandissaient une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrite le nom de leur Sélectionné préféré, d'autres tenaient des drapeaux d'Illeá.

— Oh, regarde, Roan ! me suis-je exclamée en tendant le doigt vers un panneau qui portait son prénom.

Il lui a fallu un moment pour comprendre. Lorsqu'il a vu son nom, il a poussé un petit cri de ravissement, s'est emparé de ma main et l'a portée à ses lèvres. Le geste aurait été déplacé de la part de n'importe qui d'autre, mais il était si innocent de sa part que je n'en ai pas été du tout agacée.

— On vous aime, princesse ! a crié quelqu'un et j'ai fait un geste de la main dans sa direction.

— Longue vie au roi !

— Dieu vous bénisse, princesse !

J'ai articulé silencieusement des remerciements, et je me suis sentie rassurée. Voir les gens d'aussi près, entendre leurs voix et ressentir à quel point ils avaient besoin de nous ne se produisait pas tous les jours. Je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, bien sûr, puisque j'étais destinée à devenir leur reine. Mais en général, lorsque je sortais du palais, mes parents monopolisaient l'attention. C'était

merveilleux de sentir toute l'affection se focaliser sur moi. Je pourrais peut-être être autant aimée que mon père.

Le cortège a continué à avancer : les gens criaient nos noms et nous lançaient des fleurs. Tout se déroulait comme je l'avais espéré. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le

dernier tronçon du parcours.

Quelque chose m'a heurtée, et ce n'était clairement pas une fleur. J'ai baissé les yeux : un œuf coulait le long de ma robe et de mes jambes nues. Il a été suivi par une tomate, puis par quelquechose d'inidentifiable. Je me suis baissée, les bras sur la tête.

— On veut travailler ! a hurlé quelqu'un.

— Les castes ne sont pas mortes !

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers la foule : une bande de gens protestait en lançant de la nourriture avariée sur le char. Certains brandissaient des pancartes haineuses qu'ils avaient certainement dissimulées à la vue des gardes, d'autres m'insultaient à coup d'épithètes que je n'aurais jamais

imaginées entendre un jour, même dans la bouche de gens hostiles.

Nathan s'est laissé tomber devant moi. Il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et fait un bouclier de son corps.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protège.

— Je ne comprends pas, ai-je murmuré.

Roan s'est accroupi à son tour et a tenté de repousser tout ce qui nous tombait dessus. Miller m'a protégée sans broncher, même quand je l'ai entendu grogner et accuser le coup lorsqu'un projectile

plus lourd que les autres l'a heurté.

Le général Kane a ordonné aux Sélectionnés de s'allonger. Dès que tout le monde a obéi, le char a accéléré, roulant certainement plus vite que sa structure ne le lui permettait. Les gens qui étaient

réellement sortis pour voir le défilé nous ont hués, furieux d'être privés de leur divertissement. Le char a roulé sur les graviers de l'allée qui menait au palais et s'est immobilisé. Je me suis dégagée de l'étreinte de Miller et me suis relevée en toute hâte, puis je me suis précipitée vers

l'échelle.

— Clarke ! a crié ma mère quand je suis arrivée sur le sol.

— Je n'ai rien.

Mon père était abasourdi.

— Que s'est-il passé, ma chérie ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je me suis éloignée à toute allure, humiliée. Comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment embarrassante, tout le monde me regardait avec compassion, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Pauvre petite, semblaient-ils dire. Je haïssais leur pitié encore plus que je ne haïssais ceux qui pensaient que ce genre de chose était acceptable. J'ai traversé le palais au pas de charge, tête basse, en espérant ne croiser personne. Pas de

chance, je suis tombée sur Octavia sur le palier du premier étage.

— Beurk ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant d'accélérer encore le pas. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Raven faisait le ménage quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre.

— Mademoiselle ?

— Aide-moi, ai-je gémi avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. Ma robe toute sale a taché son uniforme immaculé.

— Chut. Je vais vous nettoyer. Déshabillez-vous pendant que je vous fais couler un bain.

— Pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ?

— Qui a fait ça ?

— Mon peuple ! me suis-je exclamée, meurtrie. Mes sujets. Pourquoi ?

Raven a dégluti, désolée pour moi.

— Je ne sais pas.

Je me suis essuyé le visage, étalant mon maquillage, et quelque chose de vert a dégouliné sur ma main. Je me suis remise à pleurer.

— Je vais préparer le bain.

Elle s'est éloignée rapidement, et je suis restée plantée là, impuissante. Je savais que l'eau chaude ferait disparaître toute trace des projectiles et de l'odeur, mais aucun décrassage au monde ne parviendrait jamais à effacer ce souvenir.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais blottie dans un fauteuil dans le bureau de mon père, emmitouflée dans mon pull préféré. Il avait beau faire chaud mes vêtements étaient ma seule protection, et je me sentais en sécurité ainsi habillée. Mes parents buvaient quelque chose d'un peu

plus fort que du vin – ce qui était très rare –, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les calmer.

Jackson a toqué, puis est entré sans attendre de réponse. Nos regards se sont croisés et je me suis précipitée dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé, Clarkey, a-t-il dit en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

— Merci.

— Content que tu aies pu te libérer, mon fils, est intervenu papa.

Il examinait des photos que les journalistes lui avaient données avant de les empiler sur les journaux du jour.

— C'est normal.

Jax a passé un bras autour de mes épaules pour me raccompagner à mon siège, ensuite il a rejoint mon père et je me suis de nouveau roulée en boule sur le fauteuil.

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, a dit ma mère en finissant son verre.

J'ai deviné qu'elle hésitait à se resservir. Elle ne l'a pas fait.

— Moi non plus, ai-je murmuré, toujours sous le choc de la haine de ces gens. Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ?

— Rien, a affirmé maman en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Ils sont furieux contre la monarchie, pas contre toi. Aujourd'hui, tu étais exposée, et ils en ont profité pour t'attaquer. Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

— J'étais persuadé que la Sélection apaiserait les esprits. Je pensais qu'ils seraient tous ravis.

Papa contemplait les photos, toujours sous le choc. Nous sommes tous restés silencieux un moment. Tout avait mal tourné.

— Bon, ils le seraient peut-être si ça concernait une autre que Clarke, a constaté Jackson.

Nous l'avons tous considéré, bouche bée.

— Pardon ? (J'étais de nouveau au bord des larmes, blessée par ses paroles cruelles.) Maman vient juste de dire que ça aurait pu être toi ou elle ou n'importe qui. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ma faute tout d'un coup ?

Il a pincé les lèvres et jeté un regard à la ronde.

— D'accord. Disons les choses clairement. Si Clarke était une fille normale, si elle n'avait pas été élevée pour donner des ordres en permanence, ça se passerait certainement mieux. Mais regardez les journaux, a-t-il poursuivi en faisant un geste dans leur direction. Elle paraît hautaine et toutes les photos du dîner d'hier sont ennuyeuses à périr. Sur l'une d'elles, tu sembles presque hargneuse.

— Si tu étais à ma place, tu saurais à quel point c'est dur.

Jackson a levé les yeux au ciel. Il savait mieux que quiconque que je n'avais aucune intention de choisir un fiancé dans les mois à venir. Maman s'est levée et s'est penchée par-dessus l'épaule de mon père.

— Il a raison. Tu as l'air froide et il n'y a aucune alchimie avec les Sélectionnés, aucune connexion.

— Je ne suis pas actrice. Je refuse de jouer les gourdes énamourées pour divertir les gens.

J'ai croisé les bras d'un air résolu.

La Sélection n'avait commencé que depuis deux jours et c'était déjà un désastre. Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas et voilà que j'étais coincée dans cette situation humiliante. Oseraient-ils m'ordonner de m'enfoncer davantage dans la honte pour quelque chose qui ne donnerait pas les

résultats escomptés ? Le silence s'est abattu sur la pièce et j'ai bêtement cru un instant que j'avais gagné.

— Clarke. (J'ai levé les yeux vers mon père en me préparant à affronter son air suppliant.) Tu as promis que tu tiendrais trois mois. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour trouver un plan de notre côté, mais on ne peut éteindre l'incendie si d'autres brasiers s'allument ailleurs. Tu dois faire un effort.

À cet instant, j'ai remarqué quelque chose pour la première fois chez mon père : son âge. Il n'était pas vieux, mais il avait accompli plus en une vie que des gens deux fois plus âgés. Il se sacrifiait tout le temps – pour maman, pour nous, pour son peuple – et il était épuisé. J'ai dégluti. Je devais trouver un moyen de faire semblant de m'intéresser à la Sélection, ne serait-ce que pour lui.

— Je suppose que tu peux convoquer la presse ?

Il a hoché la tête.

— Oui. Certains journalistes et photographes ont toute ma confiance.

— Qu'il y ait des caméras dans le fumoir demain matin. Je vais gérer la situation.

 **A vos Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 11

Salut aujourd'hui! Je reviens avec un long (très long) chapitre avec beaucoup (beaucoup beaucoup) de noms!

Réponses aux Reviews:

 **Clexa38469** : J'aime bien Roan et Nathan aussi. J'espère que tu appréciras ce chapitre même si Clarke, comme toute personne humaine, fait des erreurs et en assume plus tard les conséquences. Concernant les mails, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre encore mais j'ai tenté de t'envoyer en pièces jointes ce que j'avais commencer à écrire et ça a tout planté. Ma boite mail est temporairement bloqué donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais de nouveau l'utiliser sorry :'(

 **kawaya25** : Merci d'avoir relevé mes oublis, ils sont corrigés ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **MicroFish** : Clarke essaie de bien faire mais... disons qu'elle ne s'attends pas à tout ce qui lui tombe dessus après. Comme le dit kawaya25, elle est encore dans "sa bulle". Ouais, pas convaincue pour le Destiel... Y a rien de mieux que le Sterek XD

 **clairecqn** : Merci x) J'espère que tu aimerais ce nouveau chapitre!

BONNE LECTURE!

Le matin suivant, j'ai zappé le petit déjeuner avec ma famille afin de me préparer psychologiquement. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient à quel point les événements de la veille m'avaient secouée. Je tentais d'ériger un bouclier autour de moi, une respiration à la fois.

Raven chantonnait en rangeant ma chambre et ça m'apaisait. Elle s'était gentiment occupée de moi la veille et ne m'avait posé aucune question. Je n'avais pas besoin de me soucier d'elle, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était hors de question qu'elle quitte le palais un jour. Comment ferais-je sans elle ?

— Je pense que c'est un jour à pantalon aujourd'hui, Raven.

Elle a cessé de chantonner.

— Encore du noir ?

— Au moins un peu.

Nous avons échangé un sourire et elle m'a tendu mon pantalon noir moulant. J'ai enfilé des escarpins qui, je le savais, auraient assassiné mes pieds d'ici midi. J'ai mis un chemisier ample, un gilet, et un diadème dont les pierres précieuses étaient assorties à ma blouse. J'étais prête. J'ai décidé de faire exactement ce qu'avait fait mon père pendant sa Sélection. Le premier jour, il avait renvoyé six filles. J'allais en éliminer deux fois plus. Renvoyer les candidats qui ne me

plaisaient pas montrerait que je prenais tout ça très au sérieux et que le résultat était très important pour moi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire ça à l'abri des caméras mais elles représentaient un mal nécessaire. J'avais préparé une liste dans ma tête et je savais à peu près ce que je comptais dire ; mais si je commettais la moindre erreur en présence des journalistes, les conséquences seraient aussi terribles qu'hier… je devais donc être parfaite. Le boudoir étant considéré comme chasse gardée de la reine, les hommes devaient demander la

permission pour y être admis. Le fumoir, en revanche, avait été créé à ma demande, et aucune règle ne s'y appliquait. J'ai donc fait une entrée remarquée en ouvrant la porte battante et en laissant le vent

jouer dans mes cheveux. Les Sélectionnés se sont précipités vers moi, certains se sont vivement levés ou écartés des

journalistes. Je me suis arrêtée devant John Mbege, qui a dégluti bruyamment. J'ai posé la main sur son épaule.

— Vous pouvez partir.

Il a regardé autour de lui.

— Partir ?

— Oui, partir. Merci pour votre participation, mais votre présence au palais n'est plus nécessaire.

Il s'est attardé et je me suis penchée vers lui pour lui souffler mes ordres.

— Plus vous restez, plus vous serez ridicule. Vous devriez vous en aller.

J'ai reculé. Il a quitté la pièce, furieux.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si vexé. Je ne l'avais ni frappé ni insulté. Je me suis félicitée de m'être débarrassée d'un garçon aussi puéril, puis j'ai essayé de me souvenir de ma liste. Qui était le suivant, déjà ? Oh… celui-là l'avait bien mérité.

— Riley, c'est ça ?

— Ou… (sa voix a dérapé et il s'est repris), oui, Votre Altesse.

— Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous n'avez pas réussi à détacher votre regard de mes seins. (Il a blêmi, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait fait ça avec tant de subtilité que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.) Vous pourrez contempler mes fesses en sortant.

J'ai pris soin de parler suffisamment fort pour que les journalistes et les autres candidats m'entendent. Avec un peu de chance, son humiliation servirait de leçon aux autres et les empêcherait de se comporter comme lui. Il a baissé la tête et quitté les lieux. Je me suis arrêtée devant Baylis.

— Vous pouvez disposer.

À côté de lui, Fio transpirait de nouveau abondamment.

— Vous pouvez l'accompagner.

Ils ont échangé un regard perplexe et sont partis ensemble en secouant la tête.

Je suis arrivée devant Bellamy. Contrairement aux autres, il n'a pas détourné les yeux. Au contraire. Il a plongé son regard dans le mien, me suppliant d'abréger ses souffrances en le renvoyant.

Je l'aurais peut-être fait, mais je savais que sa mère me tuerait – puisque je devrais m'assurer qu'il quitte le palais –, et j'avais remarqué la veille que la plupart des pancartes portaient son nom. Bellamy était le candidat de la région, ceci expliquait peut-être cela. Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de lui. Du moins pas encore. Miller a dégluti à ses côtés. Il m'avait protégée pendant le défilé, recevant des projectiles qui m'étaient destinés, dont certains l'avaient blessé.

Je me suis approchée et je lui ai parlé à voix basse.

— Merci pour hier. Vous avez été très courageux.

— Ce n'était rien, a-t-il affirmé. Mon costume, hélas, n'a pu être sauvé.

Il a dit ça pour plaisanter, pour minimiser l'incident.

— Quel dommage.

J'ai baissé les yeux et poursuivi ma route. Nous avions parlé trop bas pour que les micros enregistrent notre conversation, mais les caméras avaient filmé nos sourires. Qu'allaient en penserles gens ?

— Jacov, ai-je dit à un jeune homme dégingandé aux cheveux gras. Non, merci.

Il n'a pas protesté. Il a rougi et quitté précipitamment le Fumoir. J'ai entendu un murmure. Qui osait parler ? J'ai tourné brusquement la tête : l'interprète de Roan expliquait ce qui se passait à voix basse à ce dernier. Le regard de Roan était inquiet, mais quand il a eu tout compris, il a levé les yeux vers moi en souriant. Il avait un sourire un peu niais et ses cheveux

étaient en bataille comme s'il était en train de jouer alors qu'il était immobile. Ah. J'avais prévu de lui rendre service en le renvoyant chez lui, mais il avait l'air vraiment ravi d'être là. Il fallait bien que j'en garde certains, de toute façon, et Roan était inoffensif. Je me suis contentée d'agiter la main en passant devant Hayes et j'ai annoncé à Esop que demander un salaire était une façon insultante de se présenter. J'ai continué de faire le tour de la pièce en vérifiant que je n'avais oublié personne. Les réactions des candidats épargnés variaient : certaines étaient intéressantes, d'autres étranges. Ilian

n'arrêtait pas d'avaler sa salive, comme s'il attendait que la bombe lui explose à la figure, alors que Gustus souriait bizarrement, comme s'il trouvait tout ça divertissant et excitant. J'ai fini par arriver au niveau d'Atom, qui n'a pas détourné les yeux, mais m'a au contraire adressé un clin d'œil. Il était assis à l'écart, avec pour seule compagnie un carnet à la couverture en cuir et un stylo. Il n'était manifestement pas là pour se faire des amis.

— Un clin d'œil. Voilà qui est un peu osé, non ? ai-je demandé à voix basse.

— Quelle princesse voudrait épouser un homme sans audace ?

J'ai haussé un sourcil, amusée.

— Vous êtes bien suffisant.

— Oui. Je suis comme ça. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous cacher quoi que ce soit.

Il dégageait quelque chose de presque menaçant, mais j'appréciais son culot. La caméra s'était placée juste derrière lui, histoire de saisir mon expression. J'ai agité la tête en réfrénant un sourire en

coin. J'ai continué, ajoutant Wilson, Myles, Dax et Nyko au nombre des éliminés. Si j'avais bien compté, j'en avais renvoyé onze. J'ai ensuite gagné la porte et j'ai pivoté pour faire face à ceux qui restaient.

— Si vous êtes toujours ici, cela signifie qu'entre notre première rencontre et aujourd'hui, vous avez fait quelque chose qui m'a impressionnée, ou que vous avez au moins eu le bon sens de ne pas

m'offenser. (Certains ont souri en pensant à Riley, les autres étaient toujours abasourdis.) Je vous encourage à bien réfléchir. Je prends tout ça très au sérieux. Messieurs, ceci n'est pas un jeu. C'est ma vie.

J'ai refermé les portes derrière moi et entendu l'effervescence naître dans mon sillage. Des rires, des soupirs, et quelqu'un qui répétait en boucle : « Oh là là, oh là là… » Les voix des journalistes ont couvert le brouhaha, les encourageant à exprimer leurs sentiments sur cette première élimination. J'ai expiré longuement et me suis éloignée, sûre de moi. J'avais franchi une étape décisive. Mon père pouvait être rassuré : la Sélection avait enfin démarré. Je ne le décevrais pas.

Pour rattraper le premier dîner sans éclat et la totale absence d'interaction du défilé, les garçons ont été invités ce soir-là à prendre le thé afin de rencontrer la maisonnée et de bavarder avec moi, leur fiancée potentielle bien-aimée. Mes parents étaient présents, ainsi que Jackson, Aden et Otan.

Octavia est venue avec les Blake – qui se retenaient de s'approcher de leur fils – et Mlle Maya faisait les cent pas, sans parler à personne mais l'air adorable. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise en société. J'avais mis une robe et des escarpins tueurs d'orteils. Je bénéficiais encore du frisson

d'excitation provoqué par l'élimination, et j'étais ravie d'aider mon père. Ma joie s'est rapidement estompée cependant quand j'ai vu Jackson s'approcher de moi, manifestement tendu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? a-t-il demandé sur un ton accusateur.

— Rien. J'en ai éliminé certains. Je voulais prouver à tout le monde que c'était super important pour moi. Comme papa l'avait fait.

Jackson a pressé sa main contre son front.

— Tu as passé la journée à étudier des rapports ?

— Évidemment. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est mon boulot.

Jackson s'est penché vers moi.

— Aux infos, tu es passée pour une mante religieuse. Tu avais l'air suffisante en les virant. Et tu en as éliminé un tiers, Clarke.

Les candidats sont apparus comme quantité négligeable, comme s'ils étaient jetables. (J'ai senti tout le sang refluer de mon visage en entendant Jackson murmurer.) Deux d'entre eux ont demandé de la manière la plus prudente et discrète possible si tu préférais les femmes.

J'ai émis un bruit qui n'était pas un rire.

— Bien sûr. Parce que la seule façon d'aimer les hommes, c'est de me prosterner devant eux.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les féministes, Clarke. Tu dois être gracieuse.

— Excusez-moi, Votre Altesse ?

Jackson et moi nous sommes retournés en même temps en entendant notre titre : une journaliste setenait tout près de nous, avec un regard et un sourire dérangeants.

— Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais je me demandais si je pouvais interviewer la princesse avant ma deadline.

Elle a de nouveau montré ses dents : j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle allait me dévorer toute crue, au propre comme au figuré.

— Elle en sera ravie, a répondu mon frère.

Il a posé un baiser sur mon front avant de disparaître. Mon pouls s'est accéléré. Je n'étais pas prête. Mais il n'était pas question que le public me voie m'inquiéter.

— Votre Altesse, vous avez éliminé onze prétendants aujourd'hui. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est excessif ?

Je me suis redressée avec un sourire aimable.

— Je comprends que certains puissent le croire, ai-je répondu, mais c'est une décision très importante. Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de perdre du temps avec des jeunes gens mal élevés ou insignifiants. J'espère que maintenant que leur nombre a diminué, je pourrai faire plus ample connaissance avec ces messieurs.

J'ai repassé mes paroles dans ma tête. Je n'avais rien dit d'humiliant ou de compromettant.

— Oui, mais pourquoi avez-vous été si dure ? Pour certains, vous vous êtes contentée de dire « non » ou de les balayer d'un revers de main.

J'ai essayé de ne pas manifester d'inquiétude. Ce matin, tout ça m'avait semblé amusant.

— Lorsque mon père est ferme, personne ne le lui reproche. Je pense que ce n'est pas juste de me reprocher ma cruauté quand j'agis comme lui. J'ai une décision très importante à prendre et jem'efforce d'être le plus avisée possible.

J'avais envie de hurler ces mots, au lieu de quoi j'ai adopté mon ton spécial interview. J'ai même réussi à sourire.

— Mais l'un d'entre eux a pleuré après votre départ, a-t-elle constaté.

— Quoi ?

J'avais peur d'avoir encore blêmi.

— L'un des Sélectionnés a pleuré à la fin de l'élimination. Trouvez-vous sa réaction appropriée ou pensez-vous que vous avez été trop sévère ?

J'ai dégluti et cherché mes mots.

— J'ai trois frères. Il leur arrive de pleurer, et je peux vous assurer que je comprends rarement pourquoi.

Elle a gloussé.

— Vous ne pensez donc pas que vous avez été cruelle avec eux ?

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de faire : elle répétait la même question en espérant que j'allais finir par craquer.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière et d'être éliminé si tôt dans l'aventure. Mais hormis mon père, personne ne sait ce que ça fait d'être de mon côté. Je fais de mon mieux pour trouver un époux digne de ce nom. Si cet homme ne peut pas supporter d'entendre une ou deux paroles un peu sèches, il n'a définitivement pas l'étoffe d'un prince. Vous pouvez me croire sur parole !

J'ai posé la main sur le bras de la journaliste, comme si je venais de colporter des potins ou deplaisanter. C'était une technique qui marchait à tous les coups.

— En parlant de prétendants, ai-je poursuivi, veuillez m'excuser. Il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'eux.

Elle a ouvert la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais j'ai tourné les talons, la tête haute. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas gagner le bar, ni jurer comme un charretier, ni me réfugier dans le giron de mes parents. Il fallait que j'aie l'air heureuse, alors j'ai fait le tour de la pièce ensouriant et en battant des cils chaque fois que je croisais un prétendant.

J'ai vite remarqué que même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ils me répondaient par un sourire ou en se redressant. Ils ne tournaient pas les talons, et leur expression s'adoucissait : ces instants de

gentillesse effaçaient à eux seuls ce qui s'était passé ce matin dans le fumoir. J'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur que le public ait la mémoire aussi courte que les Sélectionnés. J'attendais que l'un d'eux trouve le courage de venir me parler. Miller s'est décidé.

— Nous prenons le thé, a-t-il commenté en parvenant à ma hauteur. Quel est le thé préféré de la princesse ?

Il a bu une gorgée du sien avec un sourire timide.

Nathan dégageait une amabilité tranquille et il était facile de converser avec lui, comme avec MlleAurora. Je lui étais infiniment reconnaissante de m'avoir adressé la parole. C'était la deuxième fois

qu'il venait à mon secours.

— Ça dépend de mon humeur. Et de la saison. Je ne bois pas de thé blanc en hiver. En revanche, je bois du thé noir tout le temps.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'un des garçons a pleuré après mon départ ce matin. C'est vrai ?

Miller a écarquillé les yeux et sifflé entre ses dents.

— Oui. C'était Tristan. On aurait dit qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose. Il nous a fallu une heurepour le calmer.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Vous. Vous êtes entrée, vous avez parcouru la salle à l'affût en éliminant des garçons au hasard. Je pense qu'il est d'un naturel craintif et vous l'avez bouleversé.

Tristan était assis dans un coin. Si j'étais sérieusement à la recherche d'un mari, je l'aurais éliminé aussi. J'étais surprise qu'il n'ait pas demandé à partir.

— J'ai été plus dure que prévu.

Miller a éclaté de rire.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être dure. Nous savons tous qui vous êtes et ce dont vous êtes capable. Et nous le respectons.

— Dites ça à celui qui m'a demandé quand il serait payé, ai-je marmonné.

Il n'a pas su quoi répondre et j'ai été gênée d'avoir rompu le cours de notre conversation.

— Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ? ai-je demandé.

— Pardon ?

— Comment allez-vous me prouver que vous êtes digne de moi ?

Il a souri.

— En vous promettant de ne jamais vous proposer de thé blanc en hiver.

Sur ce, il a tourné les talons sans me dire au revoir ni s'incliner, l'air optimiste.

Connor a croisé mon regard. Ma première impression n'avait pas été à la hauteur de notre conversation le premier jour. Je ne voyais en lui que le garçon que tante Anya avait trouvé prometteur. J'ai deviné qu'il hésitait à me rejoindre. J'ai baissé les yeux, et me suis frayé un chemin vers lui.

J'avais l'impression d'agir comme une gourde, mais ça a marché et il s'est dirigé vers moi. J'ai pensé à la journaliste : comment se faisait-il qu'on m'ait appris un nombre incalculable de tactiques pour répondre à la presse mais pas une seule astuce concernant les garçons ?

Connor avait l'air impatient de me parler mais, à notre stupéfaction, un autre Sélectionné nous a rejoints en même temps.

— Monty, a dit Connor. Tu t'amuses bien ?

— Oui. Je voulais juste remercier Son Altesse pour ce thé. J'ai été ravi de faire la connaissancede vos jeunes frères.

— Oh, non. Que vous ont-ils fait ?

Connor a éclaté de rire et Monty a dissimulé un sourire.

— Otan est… plein d'énergie.

J'ai soupiré.

— C'est la faute de mes parents. Apparemment, quand on arrive au quatrième enfant, les principes d'éducation deviennent moins sévères.

— Je l'aime bien. J'espère qu'on le verra de temps en temps.

— Difficile à dire. On ne sait jamais où il est. Même sa nounou – qu'il méprise profondément d'ailleurs – ne peut pas le suivre. Soit il répand le chaos, soit il se cache.

Connor est intervenu. Je me suis demandé si c'était pour me draguer ou s'il voulait juste memontrer qu'il pouvait être courageux.

— Ces deux tendances sont très différentes. Tous les membres de votre famille sont comme ça ?

Je comprenais très bien quel était le sous-entendu : étais-je le genre de fille à passer de la déprime à la fureur sans prévenir ?

— Absolument.

Connor a acquiescé.

— C'est bon à savoir. Je n'ai plus qu'à acheter un bouclier et des jumelles.

Et, zut, j'ai pouffé. Je ne le voulais pas. C'est sorti comme ça. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir baissé la garde. Avec un peu de chance, ça ferait de bonnes photos. J'ai fait une révérence et

je me suis éloignée.

J'ai aperçu Roan de l'autre côté de la pièce, suivi comme son ombre par Lexa. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, il s'est précipité vers moi tout de suite, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Bonjour ! Hyvää iltaa !

Il m'a fait la bise, ce que j'aurais trouvé déplacé chez n'importe qui d'autre.

— Il vous a dit : « Bonsoir. »

— Oh, hum… Heevat eelah ? ai-je dit en tentant de répéter ses paroles.

Il a gloussé en m'entendant massacrer sa langue.

— Bien. Bien.

Était-il toujours joyeux comme ça ?

Je me suis tournée vers Lexa.

— Dites-moi la vérité. C'était comment ?

Son ton était aimable, mais elle ne m'a pas menti.

— Je suis désolée, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Un sourire franc a étiré mes lèvres. Ils étaient tous deux très simples, alors même que Roan devaitse sentir totalement étranger ici. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Octavia a surgi à mes côtés.

— Cette fête est géniale, Clarke. Vous devez être Roan. J'ai vu votre photo, a-t-elle dit à touteallure en lui tendant la main.

Il n'a pas dû comprendre grand-chose mais il lui a serré la main.

— Je m'appelle Octavia. Clarke et moi sommes comme des sœurs.

— Sauf qu'on n'est pas de la même famille, ai-je rectifié.

Lexa traduisait au fur et à mesure à voix basse, ce qui a perturbé Octavia.

— Qui êtes-vous ? a-t-elle demandé. Je ne crois pas avoir vu votre photo.

— Je suis l'interprète de Sir Roan. Il ne parle que le finnois.

Octavia a eu l'air déçue. Elle s'était certainement jointe à nous parce qu'elle trouvait Roan séduisant. Il faisait plus mature que les autres tout en arborant une expression insouciante qu'elle devait

trouver peu appropriée pour courtiser une princesse.

— Mais…, a-t-elle poursuivi, comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ?

Lexa a répondu sans même consulter Roan.

— Si vous êtes pratiquement la sœur de Son Altesse, vous avez dû recevoir une éducation parfaite. Vous savez donc que les relations entre Illeá et la Suédège sont anciennes et étroites, et que de nombreux Suédèges viennent vivre ici, dans de petites communautés. Et de nombreux Illéens vivent en Suédège. C'est aussi simple que ça.

J'ai pincé les lèvres, histoire de dissimuler un sourire. Il avait parfaitement remis Octavia à sa place.

Elle a hoché la tête.

— Oh, bien sûr. Mmmm… (Elle ne ferait pas davantage d'efforts pour s'excuser.) Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

— Je suis désolée, ai-je murmuré quand elle a été suffisamment éloignée. Ça n'a rien de personnel. Elle est tout le temps comme ça.

— Pas de problème, a répondu Lexa et j'ai vu qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

Elle a bavardé un peu avec Roan en finnois, certainement pour lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

— Excusez-moi. Je dois discuter avec quelqu'un. Je vous verrai au dîner.

J'ai fait une révérence et me suis détournée d'eux. L'interview m'avait déstabilisée et j'étais assez fière d'être parvenue à me ressaisir. Mais Octavia

avait le don de me mettre hors de moi.

Ma mère était seule. Je me suis dirigée vers elle d'un pas vif, en espérant qu'elle me réconforterait. Au lieu de ça, elle m'a accueillie avec un regard aussi sévère que celui de Jackson unpeu plus tôt.

— Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? m'a-t-elle demandé à voix basse sans cesser de sourire, comme si tout allait bien.

J'ai fait de même.

— Je croyais que c'était une bonne idée. C'est ce que papa avait fait.

— Oui, mais à une échelle moindre et en privé. Tu les as humiliés à la télévision. Personne ne peut t'admirer pour ça.

— Je suis désolée. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Elle a passé le bras autour de mes épaules.

— Je ne veux pas être trop dure avec toi. On sait que tu fais de ton mieux.

À cet instant, un photographe a pris un cliché non posé de nous deux en train de bavarder. Je me suis demandé quelle serait sa légende. Quelque chose du genre « La Sélectionnée donne la leçon à la

Sélectionneuse » ?

— Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire maintenant ?

Elle a regardé autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait.

— Eh bien… tu devrais envisager une petite histoire d'amour. Rien de scandaleux, évidemment, a-t-elle ajouté précipitamment. Mais les gens ont envie de te voir tomber amoureuse.

— Je ne peux pas forcer les choses. Je ne peux pas…

— Abby, ma chérie, l'a appelée papa.

Otan s'était renversé quelque chose sur lui. Maman l'a rejoint rapidement. J'étais prête à parier que mon frère l'avait fait exprès pour quitter les lieux. Je suis restée seule. J'ai essayé de balayer la pièce du regard sans me faire remarquer. Trop d'inconnus. Trop de regards rivés sur moi dans l'attente de ce que j'allais faire. J'aurais aimé que laSélection s'arrête quatre heures plus tôt. J'ai inspiré profondément. Dans trois mois, je serais libre. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais le faire. J'ai traversé la pièce tranquillement vers celui à qui je voulais parler. Parvenue à sa hauteur, je

me suis inclinée vers son oreille.

— Je t'attends dans ma chambre. Vingt heures précises. Ne le dis à personne.


	13. Chapter 12

Coucou les gnous! Je reviens (enfin) avec la suite! Alors d'abord, il s'est passé pleins de trucs pour moi en Septembre!

 _Attention: Racontage de vie!_

 _J'ai eu le code de ma conduite accompagnée avec un score de 37 sur 40! Youpi! Et ma rentrée en 1èreL était juste super cool! Pleins de gens super dans ma classe. Bon, c'est pas pour ça que je vais devenir sociable d'un coup mais c'est un début XD_

 **Réponses aux Reviews:**

 **MicroFish** : On en apprend un peu plus sur les relations amoureuses de Clarke dans ce chapitre! ;) Bell' est très très présent dans ce chapitre donc... Savoure!

 **kawaya25** : Merci, j'ai pu corriger mes fautes :). Et oui, Clarke sort peu à peu se sa bulle même si elle ne comprend encore pas tout! :D

 **clairecqn** : Désolé pour l'attente et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir!

 **Clexa38469** : Hey! Je pense que je vais essayer de répondre à tes mails bah... en mail! XD Sinon ça va faire un peu trop je crois :) J'espère que tu n'as pas passer ton mois de septembre à te torturer l'esprit pour savoir si c'était Bellamy haha.

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

J'ai fait les cent pas en attendant qu'on frappe à ma porte. Bellamy était le seul à qui je pouvais confiercette tâche, même si je détestais le lui demander. J'étais prête à négocier, même si je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir. J'étais sûre qu'il aurait une idée. Quelques petits coups discrets, qui disaient : « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

J'ai ouvert. Bellamy, pile à l'heure, se tenait dans l'encadrement.

— Votre Altesse, a-t-il dit avec un salut exagéré. Je suis venu vous faire chavirer.

— Ha, ha, très drôle. Entre.

Bellamy a obéi et regardé mes étagères.

— La dernière fois que je suis entré dans cette chambre, tu collectionnais les poneys en bois.

— J'ai passé l'âge.

— Mais pas celui de jouer les tyrans, manifestement.

— Non. Tu es bien resté un rat de bibliothèque.

— C'est comme ça que tu séduis les garçons ?

J'ai souri d'un air entendu.

— Plus ou moins. Assieds-toi. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Il a remarqué la bouteille de vin et s'est servi un verre sans perdre de temps.

— Tu en veux ?

J'ai soupiré.

— Oui. On va en avoir besoin tous les deux.

Il s'est immobilisé et m'a jeté un coup d'œil avant de me servir.

— Tu me rends nerveux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

J'ai attrapé mon verre en tâchant de me souvenir du discours que j'avais préparé.

— Tu me connais bien, Bellamy. Tu me connais depuis toujours.

— C'est vrai. Je me disais justement hier que je t'avais vue courir avec une couche pour tout vêtement. C'était sympa.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en réprimant un fou rire.

— Bref. Toi, tu me comprends. Tu sais qui je suis une fois les caméras éteintes.

Il a bu une gorgée de vin en réfléchissant.

— Je pense que je te comprends aussi quand les caméras sont allumées. Mais je t'en prie, poursuis.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça : il m'avait vue grandir depuis toujours, à la fois en vrai et sur écran. Je n'étais pas la même devant les caméras, et il le savait.

— La Sélection, ce n'était pas mon idée, mais j'ai décidé de faire de mon mieux. C'est ce que j'ai l'impression de faire. Mais le public attend que je me comporte comme une gamine frivole avec tous ces garçons. Et franchement, je crois que je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne veux pas me comporter comme une crétine.

— En réalité…

— Stop !

Il a souri d'un air canaille et a bu une gorgée de vin.

— Tu es insupportable. Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de te parler ?

— Non, non, continue. Tu ne veux pas te comporter comme une crétine…

Il a posé son verre et s'est penché vers moi.

J'ai inspiré. Je cherchais mes mots.

— Ils veulent une histoire d'amour. Seulement, je ne suis pas prête à me comporter comme ça en public, du moins tant que je ne me suis rapprochée de personne. Mais il faut bien que je leur donne quelque chose.

J'ai penché la tête et l'ai regardé par en dessous.

— Genre ?

— Un baiser.

— Un baiser ?

— Un tout petit. Tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça : tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai et ça ne compliquera pas les choses entre nous. Je suis prête à te donner quelque chose en échange.

Il a haussé les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

— Ce que tu veux. Dans des limites raisonnables, évidemment. Je ne peux pas te promettre un pays ou un truc du genre.

— Est-ce que tu peux parler à ma mère ? M'aider à quitter le palais ?

— Pour aller où ?

— N'importe où. (Il a soupiré, désespéré.) Ma mère… J'ignore pour quelle raison elle est aussi dévouée à tes parents, mais elle a décidé qu'on était ici chez nous pour la vie. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire pour obtenir le droit de partir faire une formation ? Je veux voyager, je veux

construire des choses, je ne veux pas me contenter de lire. J'ai parfois l'impression que si je reste un jour de plus entre ces murs, je vais mourir.

— Je comprends très bien, ai-je murmuré sans réfléchir. (Je me suis redressée.) Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, je convaincrai tes parents que tu dois partir.

Il a gardé le silence un instant, puis a avalé le fond de son verre d'un coup.

— Un baiser ?

— Un seul.

— Quand ?

— Ce soir. Un photographe attendra dans le couloir à vingt et une heures. J'espère qu'il sera bien caché, parce que je voudrais faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

Bellamy a hoché la tête.

— D'accord. Un baiser.

— Merci.

Nous sommes restés assis sans un mot de plus, les yeux rivés sur les aiguilles de l'horloge. Au bout de trois minutes, je n'en pouvais plus.

— Comment ça, tu veux construire des choses ?

Il s'est illuminé.

— C'est ce que j'étudie. Architecture et design. J'aime imaginer des immeubles, trouver le moyen de les réaliser et, parfois, les rendre partiellement beaux.

— C'est… vraiment intéressant, Bellamy.

— Je sais. (Il m'a fait un sourire un peu en coin, comme son père, et c'était agréable de le voir aussi enthousiaste.) Tu veux voir ?

— Voir quoi ?

— Mes dessins. Ils sont dans ma chambre. Mon ancienne chambre au bout du couloir, pas celle que j'occupe depuis le début de la Sélection.

— Avec plaisir.

J'ai bu une dernière gorgée de vin avant de le suivre. À l'exception d'un ou deux gardes, le couloir était désert. Bellamy et moi nous sommes dirigés vers sa chambre.

Il a ouvert la porte.

Il… était… super… bordélique !

Son lit était défait, des vêtements étaient entassés dans un coin et plusieurs assiettes sales étaient empilées sur sa table de chevet.

— Je sais ce que tu te dis. Comment fait-il pour être aussi ordonné ?

— Tu as lu dans mes pensées, ai-je répliqué en m'efforçant de dissimuler mon dégoût.

Au moins, ça ne sentait pas mauvais.

— Il y a environ un an, j'ai demandé aux domestiques de cesser de nettoyer ma chambre. Je le fais moi-même. Mais la Sélection m'a pris par surprise, alors elle est restée en l'état.

Il a poussé du pied des objets sous le lit et entrepris de remettre en place tout ce qui était à sa portée.

— Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas nettoyer ?

— Je suis adulte. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Il n'avait pas dit ça pour me blesser, mais j'étais quand même piquée au vif.

— Voilà mon atelier.

Dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre, les murs étaient recouverts de dessins et d'affiches de tous les bâtiments possibles, des gratte-ciel aux huttes recouvertes de tourbe. Son bureau croulait sous les esquisses et les maquettes construites avec des bouts de bois et de métal.

— C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? ai-je demandé en effleurant doucement un immeuble légèrement torsadé vers le haut.

— Oui. La conception, le dessin. J'adorerais créer des bâtiments un jour. J'étudie, mais c'est limité. Je voudrais faire des choses.

— Bellamy… (J'ai admiré les couleurs et les formes, le temps et l'énergie qu'il avait dépensés.)

C'est incroyable.

— Je ne fais que m'amuser.

— Arrête. Ne sous-estime pas ton travail. Je ne pourrais jamais faire tout ça.

— Bien sûr que si. (Il s'est penché pour attraper une règle en forme de T, qu'il a posée sur une feuille sur laquelle il avait déjà écrit.) Tu vois, il suffit d'étudier les formes et de faire des calculs.

— Beurk, encore des maths. J'en fais suffisamment comme ça.

Il a éclaté de rire.

— Mais ça c'est des maths cool.

— Des maths cool ? C'est un oxymore.

Nous nous sommes assis sur son canapé et il m'a montré des ouvrages contenant des photos des bâtiments de ses architectes préférés. Il s'intéressait tout particulièrement à la façon dont certains

intégraient leurs constructions dans le paysage alors que d'autres bâtissaient contre la nature.

— Non, mais, regarde ça ! disait-il, enthousiaste, quasiment à chaque page.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait fallu toutes ces années pour découvrir cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il se renfermait sur lui-même, se coupait des autres parce que le palais l'emprisonnait. Derrière les livres et les remarques acerbes se cachait un jeune homme curieux, avenant et parfois charmant. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait menti. Quelqu'un allait-il surgir en me disant qu'Octavia était une sainte ?

Bellamy a fini par jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Il est 21 h 10.

— Oh. On devrait y aller.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de me lever. La chambre en désordre de Bellamy était l'endroit le plus confortable que j'aie vu de ma vie.

— Ouais.

Bellamy a fermé le livre et l'a reposé sur son étagère. Même si ce coin était aussi mal rangé que le reste de la chambre, il avait de l'importance pour lui.

Je l'ai attendu près de la porte, nerveuse.

— Tiens, a-t-il dit en me tendant la main. C'est la fin d'un rendez-vous galant, non ?

J'ai posé la main dans la sienne.

— Merci. De m'avoir montré ton travail et de faire ça pour moi. Je promets de te récompenser en retour.

— Je sais.

Il a ouvert la porte et m'a conduite dans le couloir.

— C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est tenus par la main ? me suis-je demandé à voix haute.

— Probablement la dernière fois qu'on a fait une ronde ou un truc du genre.

— Probablement.

Nous avons gagné ma chambre sans parler. Quand on est arrivés devant la porte, je me suis tournée vers Bellamy. Il a dégluti.

— Nerveux ? ai-je murmuré.

— Non, a-t-il répondu en souriant, mais en s'agitant d'un pied sur l'autre. Eh bien… bonne nuit.

Bellamy s'est penché vers moi et sa bouche s'est posée sur la mienne avec fermeté. Il l'a entrouverte et nos lèvres se sont mêlées. J'ai inspiré entre deux baisers, devinant qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Heureusement, parce que je n'avais jamais été embrassée ainsi. J'en voulais plus.

Les rares fois où j'avais embrassé des garçons, on avait fait ça à la va-vite, cachés dans un vestiaire ou derrière une statue. Mais là, à l'air libre et sans personne pour nous interrompre, c'était… différent. Je me suis appuyée sur Bellamy, les mains toujours sur ses bras. Il a glissé une main sur ma joue. Ses lèvres se sont mêlées aux miennes pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité avant de finir par

s'éloigner. Il a reculé un peu, le nez près du mien ; il était si près que lorsqu'il a murmuré, j'ai senti une trace de vin dans son haleine.

— Est-ce que tu crois que ça va leur suffire ?

— Je… hum… je ne sais pas.

— Au cas où.

Il a de nouveau pressé sa bouche sur la mienne. J'ai senti mes os se liquéfier. J'ai glissé les doigts dans ses cheveux, troublée par le besoin pressant que je ressentais de prolonger ce baiser toute la nuit. Il a de nouveau reculé, m'a regardée droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose était différent. Est-ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi cette chaleur étrange se répandre dans ses bras, sa poitrine, sa tête ?

— Merci, ai-je murmuré.

— Avec plaisir. Enfin, je veux dire… (Il a secoué la tête en riant doucement.) Tu as compris.

— Bonne nuit, Bellamy.

— Bonne nuit, Clarke.

Il a déposé un baiser léger sur ma joue avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à son habitation temporaire.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner. Je savais que des objectifs, cachés quelque part dans le couloir, auraient capturé la scène. C'était pour ça que je souriais, évidemment.

Pas du tout à cause du baiser de Bellamy Blake.

 **Les reviews sont vos amies!**


	14. Chapter 13

Salut! Je me rends compte qu'on est en mars et que ma dernière publication date de septembre. Arghhh! Mais bref, voila la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews mais... flemme de vous répondre maintenant. Désolé xD Je suis trop crevé maintenant. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt normalement. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujouts plaisir :) Bonne lecture!

— Donc, je pense que j'ai détourné l'attention de tout le monde pour un moment.

Je me promenais au bras de Jackson dans le jardin.

— On dirait bien, a-t-il répondu avec une grimace entendue qui me donnait envie de le frapper. C'était comment ?

Pour le coup, je l'ai vraiment frappé.

— Espèce de porc ! Une dame ne raconte pas ce genre de chose.

— Est-ce qu'une vraie dame se laisse photographier en train d'embrasser son prétendant dans le noir ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

— En tout cas, ça a marché.

Comme je l'avais prévu, les clichés de Bellamy et moi avaient été accueillis avec avidité. C'était bizarre de penser que c'était ce que voulaient vraiment les gens, mais après tout qu'importe, tant qu'ils en avaient pour leur argent. Les réactions avaient été variées. Une poignée de journaux avait trouvé ça mignon, mais la majorité était déçue que j'aie embrassé un candidat si tôt dans la compétition. Un magazine à scandales avait même organisé un débat entre deux journalistes célèbres pour décider si j'étais une débauchée d'avoir embrassé Bellamy ou si c'était touchant parce qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours. J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser. Ils trouveraient rapidement d'autres sujets de débats.

— J'ai étudié les derniers rapports, ai-je dit en me tournant vers Jackson. Pas un seul cas de discrimination post-caste.

— Quels sont tes projets pour la journée ? Faire pleurer les garçons ?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, ça va, je n'en ai fait pleurer qu'un. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je vais me tenir éloignée d'eux aujourd'hui.

— Pas question, a riposté Jax en empruntant un autre sentier. Je te promets que s'il faut que je te tire par les cheveux, je le ferai, mais tu dois t'investir dans la Sélection.

J'ai lâché son bras.

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça n'a pas pu être aussi difficile pour papa.

— Tu lui as posé la question ?

— Non. Franchement, je pense que je ne peux pas. Il n'y a pas longtemps, maman et lui m'ont donné plus de détails. Ils pensaient que ça pourrait m'aider. Je crois qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons de nous cacher certaines choses et je n'ai pas envie de les blesser. Et puis je ne pense pas que, placés dans la même situation, les gens se comportent tous de la même manière. Et je n'ai aucune envie de savoir si papa a eu des sentiments pour une autre femme que maman.

— C'est bizarre, non ? a demandé Jackson en s'asseyant sur un banc. De penser qu'une autre femme aurait pu être notre mère.

— Non, ai-je répliqué en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Nous n'existons que parce qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Toute autre combinaison ne nous aurait pas créés.

— Tu m'embrouilles, Clarke.

— Désolée. Cette situation me tape sur les nerfs. (J'ai dessiné du bout du doigt sur la pierre.) Je comprends que le concept soit séduisant. Un fiancé idéal m'attendrait quelque part, je tire son nom au sort et nous tombons follement amoureux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être un cheval de course et d'être jugée davantage que d'habitude. Quand je regarde ces garçons, ils me paraissent étrangers. Je ne fréquente pas ce genre de personnes d'habitude et je n'aime pas ça. C'est très déstabilisant.

Jackson n'a pas répondu tout de suite. Il a choisi ses mots avec soin, ce qui m'a rendue nerveuse. Était-ce un truc de jumeau ou un lien que seuls Jax et moi partagions ? Toujours est-il que je ressentais physiquement quand nous étions en désaccord. Comme si un élastique était tendu entre nous.

— Écoute, Clarkey, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne manière de procéder, mais je suis persuadé que c'est une bonne chose que tu aies quelqu'un dans ta vie. Ça fait longtemps que Callie et moi sortons ensemble et, même si on se séparait demain, elle a fait de moi une meilleure personne. Tu ne peux pas apprendre certaines choses sur toi-même tant que tu n'as pas fait entrer quelqu'un dans le secret de ton cœur.

— Comment est-ce seulement possible ? Vous ne vous voyez jamais.

Il a fait un grand sourire.

— C'est mon âme sœur. Je le sais.

— Je ne crois pas aux âmes sœurs, ai-je rétorqué en examinant mes chaussures. Tu as rencontré une princesse française parce que tu ne fréquentes que le gotha et tu l'aimes mieux que les autres. Ta véritable âme sœur est peut-être en train de traire une vache et tu ne la rencontreras jamais.

— Tu es toujours méprisante avec elle, a-t-il rétorqué sur un ton qui a tendu l'élastique encore davantage.

— Je me contente d'évoquer les possibilités.

— Et pendant ce temps, des dizaines de possibilités sont étalées sous tes yeux et tu refuses de les examiner.

J'ai ricané.

— C'est papa qui t'a dit de me faire la leçon ?

— Non ! Tu devrais faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'une des personnes les plus solitaires du pays que tu dois garder tes remparts érigés en permanence. Il faut que tu aies une histoire d'amour au moins une fois dans ta vie.

— Hé ! J'ai eu des histoires d'amour !

— Une photo dans un journal ne compte pas, a-t-il rétorqué avec passion. Et embrasser Leron Troyes au bal de Noël à Paris non plus.

J'ai poussé un petit cri de surprise.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Tout le monde le sait.

— Même les parents ?

— Papa n'en sait rien. Enfin, à moins que maman le lui ait dit, parce qu'elle le sait, elle.

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes mains en poussant un gémissement de honte.

— Je veux juste dire que ça pourrait te faire du bien.

Cette réplique a transformé toute la honte qui parcourait mon corps en fureur.

— Tout le monde me le répète : ça pourrait me faire du bien. Ça veut dire quoi, d'abord ? Je suis intelligente, belle et forte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée.

Jax a haussé les épaules.

— Peut-être pas. Mais peut-être que l'un d'entre eux, si.

J'ai contemplé l'herbe en réfléchissant. J'ai secoué la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jackson? Pourquoi ce revirement ? Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté.

Une lueur indéchiffrable a brillé dans ses yeux. Il l'a chassée et a passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

— Je le suis, Clarkey. Maman, toi et Callie êtes les femmes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Et je me demande parfois si tu es heureuse.

— Oui, Jax. Je suis la princesse. J'ai tout.

— Je pense que tu confonds le confort et le bonheur.

Ses mots m'ont vaguement rappelé une conversation récente avec ma mère.

Jackson m'a frotté le bras et s'est levé en époussetant sa veste.

— J'ai promis à Aden de l'aider à réviser son français. Réfléchis à tout ça, d'accord ? Je me trompe peut-être. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Nous avons échangé un sourire.

J'ai acquiescé.

— Je vais y penser.

Il a cligné de l'œil.

— Sors avec quelqu'un, ou un truc du genre. Tu as besoin de vivre.

Je faisais les cent pas devant le fumoir en me demandant si je perdais mon temps. Après la discussion avec Jackson, j'aurais vraiment dû aller travailler dans le bureau. En réalité, il me tardait de retrouver la monotonie de mes rapports. Mais ses paroles, en plus de celles de tout le monde, m'avaient poussée à me demander si je ne devrais pas essayer. Non pas faire semblant pour les caméras, mais sincèrement. Je me suis dit que, de toute façon, il faudrait bien que je sorte avec eux d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était le minimum syndical. Ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais en choisir un ; je tenais la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père en me conformant à ce que tout le monde attendait de moi.

En soupirant, j'ai tendu l'enveloppe au valet.

— C'est bon, allez-y.

— Votre Altesse.

J'ai joint les mains devant moi.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke.

Une trace de sourire a brillé dans ses yeux.

— Clarke.

Personne au monde n'est aussi puissant que toi.

— Je me demandais si vous aimeriez prendre le dessert avec moi ce soir.

— Juste vous et moi ?

J'ai soupiré.

— Vous aimeriez inviter quelqu'un ? Vous avez besoin d'un interprète, vous aussi ?

— Non, non ! a-t-il protesté en souriant. Je suis juste… agréablement surpris.

— Oh.

C'était une réponse minable en réaction à son aveu adorable, mais il m'avait prise de court.

Miller n'a pas bougé, rayonnant, les mains dans les poches. J'avais des difficultés à le voir comme quelqu'un que je pouvais renvoyer chez lui d'un instant à l'autre.

— Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je viendrai vous chercher dans votre chambre vingt minutes après le dîner et nous monterons dans un des petits salons.

— Parfait. À ce soir.

J'ai commencé à m'éloigner.

— À ce soir.

J'étais un peu ennuyée : voilà qu'il me tardait de le voir. Son impatience m'attendrissait. Mais il y avait pire que l'impression que la Sélection était en train de me gagner : l'expression triomphante de Miller quand il m'a surprise en train de le regarder.


	15. Chapter 14

Et voici le quatorzième chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Est-ce que ce serait bizarre si je changeais de robe entre le dîner et le dessert ? Est-ce qu'il allait se changer aussi ? Je portais un diadème depuis quelques jours : serait-ce déplacé si je n'en portais pas pour ce rendez-vous ?

Un rendez-vous. J'étais bien au-delà de ma zone de confort. Je me sentais vulnérable, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais croisé de nombreux garçons. Il y avait eu ce spectaculaire intermède avec Leron au bal de Noël, et Jamison Akers avait fait passer une fraise de sa bouche dans la mienne derrière un arbre pendant un pique-nique. Et j'avais embrassé Bellamy la veille, même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec un rendez-vous. J'avais rencontré les trente-cinq candidats de la Sélection sans problème. Et j'aidais à gouverner un pays tout entier. Pourquoi un simple rendez-vous avec un garçon me rendait-il aussi anxieuse ? J'ai décidé de me changer. J'ai enfilé une robe jaune plus longue devant que derrière. J'ai ajouté une ceinture bleu marine afin qu'elle ait l'air un peu moins je-vais-à-une-garden-party et un peu plus sortons-ensemble. Et pas de diadème. Comment avais-je pu envisager d'en porter un ? Je me suis regardée dans le miroir m'admonestant : c'était lui qui était censé me séduire, et non l'inverse. J'ai sursauté en entendant frapper à ma porte. Il me restait encore cinq minutes ! Et c'était moi qui étais censée le rejoindre. Il mettait à mal toute ma stratégie. S'il le fallait, je le renverrais et recommencerais de zéro. Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, tante Anya a passé la tête par l'entrebâillement, suivie par ma mère, tout sourire.

— Tante Anya ! (Je me suis précipitée vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de soutien, alors je suis revenue.

— Et je suis là pour rendre les choses encore plus embarrassantes, a annoncé ma mère avec un sourire.

J'ai éclaté d'un rire nerveux.

— Je ne suis pas habituée à ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Tante Anya a haussé un sourcil.

— Si j'en crois les journaux, tu t'en sors très bien.

J'ai rougi.

— Ça n'avait rien à voir. Ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

— Celui-ci est différent ? a-t-elle demandé d'une voix douce.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas pareil.

— Je sais que tout le monde dit ça, est intervenue maman en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux, mais c'est le meilleur conseil qu'on puisse donner : sois toi-même.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Qui étais-je ? La moitié d'une paire de jumeaux. Une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde. Le plus grand divertissement du pays. Jamais la fille de mes parents. Ni une fille tout court.

— Ne prends pas tout ça trop au sérieux. (Tante Anya a arrangé sa coiffure devant le miroir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.) Amuse-toi, c'est tout.

J'ai acquiescé.

— Elle a raison, a renchéri ma mère. On ne veut pas que tu choisisses quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Tu as du temps devant toi. C'est sympa de rencontrer des gens nouveaux. Dieu sait que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent.

— C'est vrai. C'est gênant. Je vais me retrouver toute seule avec lui, et après il va tout raconter aux autres. Et il faudra en parler à la télévision.

— Ça a l'air plus dur que ça ne l'est en réalité. La plupart du temps, c'est amusant, a promis ma mère.

J'ai essayé de l'imaginer adolescente en train de raconter ses rendez-vous avec papa en rougissant.

— Ça t'était égal ?

Elle a fait la moue en regardant le plafond, pensive.

— C'était plus dur au début. Je n'aimais pas vraiment être le centre de toute cette attention. Mais toi tu gères ça très bien, alors comporte-toi comme si c'était une interview à propos d'une fête ou d'un événement.

Anya l'a dévisagée.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elle racontait la fête de la Reconnaissance, a-t-elle fait remarquer avant de se tourner vers moi, mais ta mère a raison sur un point : tu es très à l'aise en public. Elle, c'était une catastrophe.

— Merci, Anya, a répondu maman en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'ai gloussé et souhaité un instant avoir une sœur. L'autre sœur de ma mère, tante Costia, était morte des années plus tôt d'une maladie cardiaque. Oncle Jaha était un homme simple et il avait refusé d'élever Fox et Wells au palais, comme on le lui avait proposé à de nombreuses reprises. Nous prenions des nouvelles, bien sûr, mais Astra et moi étions très différentes. Je me souvenais avec acuité de la semaine que maman avait passée au lit avec mamie Griffin et Anya après la mort de Costia. Je me demandais souvent si, avec sa sœur, maman avait perdu une partie d'elle. Si quelque chose arrivait à Jackson, c'est ce que je ressentirais. Tante Anya a donné un coup de coude à ma mère et elles ont échangé un sourire. Elles ne se disputaient jamais vraiment, en tout cas pas sur des sujets importants, et elles apaisaient mes inquiétudes.

Elles avaient raison. Ce n'était rien.

— Tu vas être super, a assuré maman. Tu ne connais pas l'échec.

Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et je me suis redressée. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

— Je dois y aller. Merci d'être venue, ai-je dit en prenant la main de tante Anya.

— Je t'en prie.

Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras devant la porte, puis j'ai fait pareil pour maman.

— Amuse-toi bien, a-t-elle murmuré avant de prendre sa sœur par la main.

Elles se sont éloignées dans la direction opposée. J'ai arrangé ma robe et descendu l'escalier. Je me suis immobilisée devant la porte de Miller. J'ai inspiré profondément avant de frapper. C'est lui qui a répondu, pas son valet. Il avait l'air ravi de me voir.

— Vous êtes splendide, a-t-il dit.

— Merci, ai-je répondu sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. Vous aussi.

Il s'était changé lui aussi et ça m'a rassurée. J'aimais bien le voir comme ça. Il ne portait pas de cravate et il avait déboutonné le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il était… très mignon. Il a enfoui les mains dans ses poches.

— On va où ?

J'ai tendu le doigt vers le couloir.

— Par ici, jusqu'au quatrième étage.

Il s'est balancé sur ses talons puis a tendu le bras, un peu hésitant.

— Après vous.

— D'accord, ai-je dit en marchant vers l'escalier. Je vous connais dans les grandes lignes. Nathan Miller, dix-neuf ans, Belcourt. Mais c'est un peu sec, tout ça. Quelle est votre histoire ?

Il a gloussé.

— Eh bien, moi aussi je suis l'aîné.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Trois garçons.

— Oh, je suis désolée pour votre mère.

Il a souri.

— Elle ne se plaint pas. Elle dit qu'on lui rappelle papa. Quand l'un de nous parle trop fort ou rit à une blague comme lui, elle soupire et dit qu'on lui ressemble.

J'avais peur de poser la question, mais je voulais être claire.

— Vos parents sont divorcés ? ai-je demandé en craignant fort que ce ne soit pas le cas.

— Non. Il est décédé.

— Je suis désolée, ai-je dit, mortifiée d'avoir indirectement insulté sa mémoire.

— Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir.

— Je peux vous demander quand il est mort ?

— Il y a sept ans. Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre, mais parfois je suis jaloux de mon plus jeune frère. Beau avait six ans quand mon père est mort et il se souvient de lui, mais pas comme moi. Parfois j'aimerais ne pas avoir tant de choses à regretter.

— Je parie qu'il vous envie pour la raison inverse.

Il a eu un sourire triste.

— Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

Nous avons emprunté l'escalier principal. J'ai attendu que nous soyons parvenus sur le palier du quatrième pour reprendre la parole.

— Que fait votre mère dans la vie ?

Miller a dégluti.

— En ce moment, elle est secrétaire à l'université. Elle… eh bien, elle a eu du mal à garder un bon job, mais elle aime celui-là et ça fait longtemps qu'elle occupe ce poste. Je me rends compte que j'ai commencé ma phrase par « en ce moment » parce que j'avais l'habitude qu'elle en change souvent, mais ça ne lui est plus arrivé depuis un bout de temps. Comme je vous l'ai dit quand on s'est rencontrés, mon père était un Deux. C'était un athlète. Il a été opéré du genou, mais il a eu une phlébite et le caillot a gagné le cœur. Ma mère n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie – entre ses parents et mon père, on s'était toujours occupé d'elle. Après sa mort, elle ne savait faire qu'une chose : être femme de basketteur.

— Oh, non.

— Si.

J'ai été soulagée d'arriver dans le petit salon. Comment mon père avait-il traversé cette épreuve ? Comment avait-il réussi à passer ces filles au crible, à les tester pour choisir sa femme ? Apprendre à connaître un candidat m'épuisait déjà, et notre premier rendez-vous n'avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes.

— Ouah ! a murmuré Miller en admirant le décor.

Des salons du quatrième étage qui donnaient sur l'avant du palais, on pouvait voir au-delà des remparts. La nuit, Angeles brillait de mille feux, et j'avais donné l'ordre de peu éclairer les lieux afin que nous puissions admirer la vue.

Sur une table au milieu de la pièce étaient posés divers gâteaux, et un vin sucré nous attendait sur le côté.

Miller a tenu ma chaise avant de s'asseoir.

— Comme je ne savais pas ce que vous aimez, j'ai choisi un assortiment. Ceux-ci sont au chocolat, apparemment, ai-je dit en désignant une douzaine de petits fours. Ceux-là sont au citron, les autres à la vanille et les derniers à la cannelle.

Miller contemplait les piles de sucreries comme si je venais de lui faire un cadeau somptueux.

— Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air mal élevé, mais si vous voulez quelque chose, vous devriez vous servir maintenant. Je serais capable d'engloutir tout ça, vous savez.

J'ai éclaté de rire.

— Je vous en prie.

Il a choisi un gâteau au chocolat et l'a dévoré en une seule bouchée.

— Mmmmm.

— Essayez ceux à la cannelle. Votre vie ne sera plus jamais la même après.

Nous avons mangé pendant un moment et je me suis dit que ça suffirait peut-être pour la soirée. Nous étions en territoire conquis : j'étais capable de disserter sur les desserts pendant des heures ! Mais soudain, Miller a recommencé à parler de lui.

— Ma mère travaille à l'université, mais moi je bosse chez un tailleur.

— Ah ?

— Oui. J'aime les vêtements. Enfin, maintenant du moins. Juste après la mort de mon père, nous avons eu des problèmes financiers. J'ai appris à raccommoder un accroc dans les chemises de mes frères ou refaire un ourlet quand ils grandissaient. Ma mère avait décidé de vendre ses robes. J'en ai détourné deux pour en faire une seule afin qu'elle ait quelque chose de neuf à se mettre. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais j'étais suffisamment doué pour en faire mon métier. Alors j'ai beaucoup lu et observé Lawrence – mon patron. De temps en temps, il me laisse mener à bien des projets personnels. Je pense que je finirai tailleur moi aussi.

J'ai souri d'un air entendu.

— Vous êtes sans conteste le mieux habillé des candidats.

Un sourire timide a éclairé ses traits.

— C'est facile quand on a le choix. Mon valet est super et il m'a aidé à choisir les coupes. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie toutes mes associations, mais je veux avoir l'air d'un gentleman sans renier ma personnalité. Je ne sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre.

J'ai hoché vigoureusement la tête tout en mâchant un morceau de gâteau.

— Vous ne devinerez jamais à quel point c'est dur d'aimer les jeans quand on est une princesse.

Il a gloussé.

— Mais vous vous habillez si bien ! Votre garde-robe est dans tous les magazines. Vous avez un style très personnel.

— Vous le pensez vraiment ?

Je me suis sentie rassurée. Je subissais tellement de critiques ces derniers temps que le plus petit compliment était pour moi comme une source dans le désert.

— Bien sûr. Vous vous habillez comme une princesse, et en même temps, pas tout à fait. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que vous êtes en réalité à la tête d'une mafia de filles.

J'ai recraché mon vin, éclaboussant la table. Miller a explosé de rire.

— Je suis désolée ! (Mes joues me brûlaient.) Si ma mère voyait ça, elle me passerait un savon.

Miller a essuyé les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et s'est penché en avant.

— Ils vous réprimandent vraiment ? Je veux dire, vous dirigez le pays, déjà, non ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

— Pas vraiment. C'est mon père qui fait tout le boulot. Je me contente de le suivre.

— Mais c'est une simple formalité, non ?

— Comment ça ?

J'ai répondu plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu et toute trace de rire a disparu de ses yeux.

— Je ne cherche pas à l'insulter, mais les gens disent qu'il est fatigué. J'ai entendu de nombreuses spéculations sur la date de votre accession au trône.

J'ai baissé les yeux. Les gens disaient vraiment ça ?

— Hé, a repris Miller, attirant mon attention. Je suis désolé. J'essayais juste de faire la conversation. Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier.

J'ai secoué la tête.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai pensé à ce que ça ferait de gouverner sans papa à mes côtés.

— C'est drôle d'entendre appeler le roi « papa ».

— Mais c'est ce qu'il est !

Je me suis remise à sourire. Quelque chose dans la façon de parler de Miller rendait les choses plus calmes et plus lumineuses. C'était très agréable.

— Je sais, je sais. Revenons à vous. Que fait la femme la plus puissante du monde pour s'amuser ?

J'ai mangé un autre morceau de gâteau pour dissimuler mon sourire.

— Je ne sais pas si ça vous surprend, mais j'adore la mode moi aussi.

— Ah bon ? a-t-il répondu, un peu moqueur.

— Je dessine. Beaucoup. J'ai essayé aussi ce qu'aiment mes parents. Un peu de photo, du piano. Mais j'en reviens toujours à mon carnet de croquis. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ces pages couvertes de gribouillis colorés étaient mon refuge.

— Je peux les voir ?

— Quoi ?

J'ai croisé les chevilles en me redressant.

— Vos dessins. Vous accepteriez de me les montrer ?

Personne ne les avait jamais vus. Je présentais parfois une création à une de mes bonnes, parce que je ne savais pas coudre. Mais pour une que je dévoilais, j'en cachais une dizaine, des vêtements que je ne pourrais jamais porter. Ces dessins étaient soigneusement rangés dans ma tête et mes carnets. Les tenir secrets était la seule façon de les garder pour moi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne répondais pas, ni pourquoi j'avais agrippé les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. La question de Hale sous-entendait qu'il se sentait accepté dans mon monde et qu'il me connaissait vraiment. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

— Excusez-moi, ai-je dit en me levant. Je pense que j'ai trop bu.

— Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? a-t-il demandé en se levant à son tour.

— Non, je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Je me suis éloignée le plus vite possible.

— Votre Altesse !

— Bonne nuit.

— Clarke, attendez !

J'ai couru dans le couloir, soulagée qu'il ne me suive pas.


End file.
